<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ichigo Awakens: Epilogue Episodes by Teloch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902759">Ichigo Awakens: Epilogue Episodes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teloch/pseuds/Teloch'>Teloch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichigo Awakens [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BURN THE WITCH (Manga), Bleach, Fate/Grand Order, Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teloch/pseuds/Teloch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's journey after the Bleach ending leading to the Excalibur arc of Highschool DxD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo/Harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichigo Awakens [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strawberry Among Youkai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sleek white bullet train was gliding along the rails, speeding the people inside to their destinations. Simple people with simple lives, some going to the same places as others, some traveling for pleasure while others do for business. Just normal people living their normal lives. That wasn't a description that applied to the young man sitting rather isolated from the crowd, a young man with spiky orange hair and a scowl. He had brown eyes with a scar over his right eye and wore a light long sleeved gray hoodie over a white T-shirt with a stylized 15 on the front and black jeans and a fingerless glove on his right hand, a black skull ring on his left middle finger, and a large packed backpack next to him. People kept their distance, believing him to be a thug and troublemaker, but this was no delinquent.</p><p>This was Ichigo Kurosaki, a unique existence among the spiritual realm of Japan. In that realm were Soul Reapers/Shinigami, warriors and guides that protected and directed the wandering souls to the Soul Society to live a new life or to proceed to their reincarnation, Hollows that were the corrupted souls of those filled with malice and regret before they could be sent to the Soul Society that devour other souls to fill an endless void, and the Quincy who were humans with the ability to manipulate ambient spiritual energy to their whims. Hybrids could exist as the result of Shinigami gaining Hollow powers and vice versa, becoming Vizards or Arrancar respectively, or a human woman could be infected with a Hollow's spirit and pass that down to her child to create a Fullbringer, humans that could control the souls of objects. Ichigo was unique in that he was a mix of Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Quincy, giving him the powers of all of them and a nigh endless potential for power.</p><p>He was like this because his father was a Soul Reaper and his mother was a Quincy that had met while fighting an artificial Arrancar created by a man called Aizen, who sought to take over the Soul Society. Ichigo would eventually be born from that meeting and would live a happy and carefree life until a man known as the Quincy Emperor, Yhwach, almost killed his mother. Ichigo's powers had awakened that day and he vowed to defeat Yhwach, training under the tutelage of his father's friends until he finally made his way to the Soul Society and trained under the very best they had to offer, gaining friends and lovers along the way. Eventually Aizen was exposed and they fought a war against him and his Arrancar Army, ending with Ichigo absorbing his power and taking command of the Arrancar. </p><p>Time passed and Yhwach would assault the Soul Society, taking the lives of many of Ichigo's friends and his teacher who would give Ichigo his own powers as well which would force Yhwach back for a day. Ichigo then learned a horrifying truth of Soul Society and would undo its greatest sin, gaining more power in the process, and would erase Yhwach from existence. Now here he was, months after ending the Quincy war and still reeling from the battles and the loss, but he could not rest. He was expected to gain more strength and power in the hopes that he could protect everything he held dear but before he could travel the world for more training, he had to do something in Kyoto.</p><p>“Hey there mister~!” The hybrid heard someone call to him, finding a pair of girls eyeing him in a sultry manner. One was very tanned with dyed blonde hair while the other had wavy brown hair, both wearing a lot of flashy make-up and dressed like school girls. “You wanna have some fun hot stuff?” They grinned in a seductive manner before flinching when they saw his eyes.</p><p>“Entering the Kyoto Station.” The intercom announced. Ichigo grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry, but this is my stop.” He said politely before exiting, the two girls still in shock from the look in the teen's eyes. One that was more tired and hurt than anyone should be at that age. As he walked away from the station and into the historical city, his hand rested on his left shoulder as his mind wandered back to the last time he was in Soul Society.</p><p>(Flashback: Soul Society Kido Corps. Barracks)</p><p>“So Amaterasu is real and wants me to meet her in Kyoto... why?” Ichigo asked while two men in robes used Kido to sear a black Eastern dragon tattoo onto Ichigo's entire right arm, coiling around the limb with its gaping jaws resting above his wrist. The hybrid's body was marked with a few scars from his training and battles with the only other notable mark being a ring with a horned skull in the center of his chest, part of a ploy to help him fight Aizen who was a master of hypnosis. The two applying the tattoo were Kido masters Tessai and Hachi and the dragon was meant to be a seal to restrain the power of fire that Ichigo had trouble controlling. The reforged blade of his master, Kagutsuchi.</p><p>“Lady Amatersu likes to think of any native born Japanese as being her child.” Explained a man with wavy brown hair tied with a pair of needles, a rugged thin beard, a pink flowery overcoat, two swords at his hip, and a Haori that had a 1 written in kanji on the back. This was Shunsui Kyoraku, the current leader of the Shinigami and Ichigo's superior in spite of his dual rank, ranked as the third seat of the 1st Division and the only member of the Zero Division, the royal guard of the god of the Soul Society, the Soul King. “She tolerates it when her 'normal' children travel outside of Japan, but if anyone with power and in the know of the hidden side of the world wanted to leave then they need her permission. When Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu left for their training, old man Yama got permission for them but she wanted to see you personally. She was also less than thrilled when you left for a different dimension without her permission.”</p><p>“Sounds like a bit of a helicopter parent.” The hybrid returned as the finishing touches on his seal were applied and the two masters backed away while Ichigo inspected his arm.</p><p>“Don't let her hear you say that, she's not used to blatant disresptect.” Kyoraku said with a slight laugh while Ichigo walked out into the courtyard. “Maybe she can help you control that new sword since she is a sun goddess.”</p><p>“Reduce all creation to ash, Kagutsuchi.” Ichigo chanted while grabbing and unsheathing one of the three swords at his hip, turning the courtyard around him into a field of fire. Along his Kido tattoo, the outline on the scales of the dragon lit up as if the flames were coming from it. Ichigo placed his hand on the head of the dragon and swiped up his arm, his hand catching fire as the heat around him grew stronger. Satisfied with the results, he resealed Kagutsuchi and quenched the flames on his being.</p><p>“I also recommend you pack for a lengthy stay there too Ichigo. She says she wants you to learn something from the Youkai as well.”</p><p>“Can never be simple can...” Ichigo was saying as he went back to Tessai and Hachi before registering what Kyoraku said. “Youkai are real?”</p><p>“Yep, but they aren't really spirits and are well behaved so they don't count as our problem.” The head captain said as Ichigo simply nodded.</p><p>“I'll start packing tomorrow, YOU explain this to everyone else.” The hybrid said, throwing Shunsui to the wolves that were Ichigo's friends and family. Kyoraku had a small laugh before realizing that Ichigo was serious. “Hey, I wanted a vacation. You said I needed to train some more.”</p><p>“Well, you can take some time to yourself. They need to get ready for you as well.” Kyoraku tried to reason, hoping to avoid the wrath of nine angry lovers of the teen hybrid or at least stall it. “Kyoto still doesn't know if the war is over yet, so you can time a bit more time for yourself.” The head captain then left Ichigo with Tessai and Hachi.</p><p>“There's another tattoo I want.” The teen said, showing his back and pointed to the left side. “I want an ash gray cat and a silver fox here.” A grim reminder, of the loss of one of his lovers and the man that was like a brother to her.</p><p>(Flashback End)</p><p>The hybrid shook himself free of the memories and refocused on where he was, touring the historic shrines, temples, and castles of Kyoto. He was told that someone would come find him and take him where he would need to go, but why wait in one spot? Might as well sight see and enjoy what little time he still had to himself. Ever since he was nine the majority of his life had been spent training in one way or another for the next big conflict with school being the closest thing to a vacation for him. Even after the last of Soul Society's darker side was crushed he was expected to continue training for whatever might come next. It was honestly quite tiring for him, but he's someone that protects. It's just his nature.</p><p>He was making his way to the golden temple, Kinkaku-ji, when he felt a new presence behind him. He never felt such a presence before and doubted it was human but still checked with his spiritual senses. He released a Pesquisa, a spirit sonar, and got results that it had a stronger spirit than the humans around him. He raised his hand like he was checking the time on a watch and made the spiritual energy around him manifest as ribbons around him and grabbing onto the one that wasn't white but a light shade of blue.</p><p>'Maybe this person is my escort.' Ichigo guessed as he suddenly turned towards an alley with his stalker pursuing him. When that person turned into the alley however, he couldn't find Ichigo. The hybrid Shinigami disappeared in a burst of speed that the other person couldn't follow and froze when Ichigo appeared behind him with a hand on the man's shoulder. “Tell me who you are and why you're following me.” The teen ordered, causing the man to freeze in shock and tremble at the ability the hybrid displayed.</p><p>“F-forgive me sir.” The man said while cat ears perked up from his head and a tail sprouted from his back. “My name is Tsuji and I was sent to bring you to Yasaka-hime.” Tsuji had short black hair and baseball player's build wearing a white T-shirt and brown slacks. “I was told that I was supposed to escort a human to our princess and she would take things from there. I... I wanted to see what was so special about you. I wasn't told much else.” The answer satisfied Ichigo, though he hissed in slight irritation from the lack of communication. Soul Society had trouble getting back to an acceptable standard of military after he broke in and wasn't looking forward to trying to rebuild another one.</p><p>“Very well. Lead the way.” The teen said as he released the Youkai, who restored his disguise back into looking like a normal human, and began to follow him to a hidden location. After about ten minutes they came to a new part of the city, filled with Japanese spirits and demons of all forms and appearances. Some were humanoid, some were animals, a few were objects and just a floating head, all were looking at the teen in surprise. Ichigo ignored their stares in favor of examining the world around him, rich in an energy he was unfamiliar with. 'I really was blind to just how vast and different the world is, wasn't I?' He thought as he passed under a large torii gate leading to a Japanese wooden castle.</p><p>In front of that castle was a group of people wearing shrine outfits with blonde hair and fox ears, but it was the one in the center that Ichigo paid attention to. Her long hair was in a gold ponytail, her eyes were gold, she had nine golden fox tails behind her, she had a gold crown, a white coat over her shrine maiden outfit, short eyebrows, and had a notable cleavage despite the modest dress, giving Ichigo an idea of her figure. But it wasn't her beauty that caught his attention, it was her power. The Youkai seemed to be the leader and was far stronger than the entire population of Kyoto combined, too much of a gap between the soldiers and the leader in Ichigo's opinion.</p><p>“Welcome sir Kurosaki.” The nine tailed kitsune said with a slight bow. “My name is Yasaka, leader of the Kyoto Youkai and priestess of lady Amaterasu.” Ichigo bowed in return while the other Youkai parted as Yasaka turned around. “If you would follow me, my lady is waiting.” The walk itself was uneventful, Ichigo taking the time to examine some of the traditional Japanese art that decorated the palace interior, before they came to a room that was set up like a miniature shrine with a mirror inside that radiated a power Ichigo had felt from only one other being. That being was a god, meaning that this was where he was to meet her. The most important god of the Shinto pantheon. “Lady Amaterasu, I have brought Ichigo Kurosaki.” Yasaka announced with another bow while the mirror began to shine.</p><p>“Thank you Yasaka.” Ichigo heard a soft but firm voice say as the light began to take shape. The woman that appeared had long black hair in a hime cut, sharp yet soft eyes, wearing a white dress with red outlines, red flowers and wind designs, a red obi and armbands with gold wind patterns, a magatama gem necklace, and a straight sword at her hip. She looked to Ichigo with a gentle smile he recognized as one only a mother could give her child, one of love and pride. “It's good to finally speak to you, my dear child.” The hybrid couldn't help but bow to the goddess, something deep within him wanting to show piety to her.</p><p>“It is an honor to meet you as well.” He said before righting himself. “You know what I'm here for,” Amaterasu nodded, “but I was told that you wanted me to learn something while I'm here and that it may take some time?”</p><p>“My son, you are steadily reaching the peak of ability as a Soul Reaper, a Hollow, and those foreign archers the Quincy, but you can still learn so much.” She said, reaching out to touch the hybrid only to ghost through him because she was a magical projection. “That is why your friends went out into the world the first time and why Yamamoto asked some of his old comrades to take you under their wing. But before you leave us to train with foreign masters, I want you to study the power of Senjutsu.”</p><p>“Senjutsu is the practice of understanding the flow of life energy and manipulating it.” Yasaka explained while displaying her control by summoning a ghostly flame and letting it dance around her hand. “Using it for powerful attacks, strengthening the body, sensing others' auras, and healing.”</p><p>“This should be a natural step since it is closely related to controlling Reishi, but be warned my child,” Amaterasu continued, “it is more than just raw power. You will also feel the emotions of yourself, those around you, and the very world. If you make a mistake, the malice hidden within the world's aura will destroy you. For your training, my favored priestess Yasaka will assist you.” Ichigo turned back to the fox and bowed his head.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said to her before turning back to the goddess. “How long do you think this will take? I don't want to keep Scathach or King Hassan waiting for too long.”</p><p>“You will stay until you graduate from high school young man.” Amaterasu said sternly, surprising the pair. “I permitted the others because the situation demanded it, but you can leave after you graduate. From both school AND your training here.” Ichigo was unused to a mother's scolding, since he was usually a well behaved child, his mom was in a coma, and his dad was... more of a goof when he wasn't training the teen. “Now go to your room and get settled in. You'll find a class schedule for the new private school you will be attending. I also expect you to be at the top of your class.” Ichigo nodded again and left the room, following a crow Tengu Youkai that was taking him to his new room. “Yasaka, what do you think of him?”</p><p>“My lady?” The fox asked while turning to the goddess, finding an expectant look that was waiting for an answer.</p><p>“As a husband. I want you to court Ichigo.” Yasaka gasped in shock and outrage.</p><p>“My lady, he is a pup! Why should I, a princess and a centuries old noble kitsune, be the one to pursue him? A child who is nowhere near my power?”</p><p>“If you think that, then you need to better your skills in sensing aura.” The goddess calmly admonished, shocking the Youkai once again. “Ichigo has much of his power sealed away to make it easier for him to reside in the world of the Living, but his true strength greatly exceeds yours. While you were spending your days in peace while governing the Youkai, that 'pup' put himself through hell to fight two wars. One of which put the stability of this world and the ones around it in jeopardy.” Yasaka looked back to the door, wondering just what happened with the hybrid that she wasn't seeing. “That war left scars on him Yasaka, scars on his heart that's still hurting him even if he tries to hide it. That's why I want you to pursue him, to help him heal even a little bit.”</p><p>“My lady.” Yasaka whispered, feeling her heart ache at the thought of what a teen like Ichigo must've gone through to gain such scars, and becoming determined to find out more about the hybrid. “Very well. I shall do what I can to mend his heart.” She said with a bow.</p><p>“Also, like you said, you're a few centuries old. It's time to have, at least, a pup of your own.” The goddess said, making Yasaka blush fiercely. “Ichigo would be an ideal father and partner, you two would have adorable babies together.” Yasaka's face continued to burn with shock and embarrassment as the goddess kept talking. “It is surprising that he doesn't have kids already since he already has so many lovers, but that was because he was more focused on the coming battles. If I didn't see him as my son, I might pursue him myself.”</p><p>“OKAY GOOD-BYE!” Yasaka screeched out as she cut the connection. “I... me? A mother?” She stammered out before her mind flashed to what a child between her and Ichigo would look like and what their family might be like. She immediately shook her head furiously and slapped her cheeks. “Get it together Yasaka, you are a princess and the leader of the Kyoto Youkai. Not some bitch in heat with girlish fantasies.” She scolded as she left the shrine, but try as she might she couldn't shake the idea of having a child. Probably a girl... a cute little girl with the fluffiest little tails anyone would ever, she shook he head again. “Damn it Amaterasu.”</p><p>(One Week Later)</p><p>Time had passed since Ichigo had arrived in Kyoto and he quickly found himself a new hobby when he wasn't at school or practicing his Senjutsu, training the Youkai soldiers. The day after he arrived and finished his classes, he accurately picked out the ten strongest Youkai guards in Yasaka's service and bested all of them with ease in front of a large crowd. The Youkai were embarrassed by such a loss and dedicated themselves to improving their strength and abilities with Ichigo giving them much the same lectures he had heard when training under his former master, the late Genryusai Yamamoto. Yasaka found herself watching him during one such training session as her schedule finally allowed her to help Ichigo again.</p><p>“What have you learned?” She asked the great Tengu, a red skinned man with a long nose wearing hermit clothes, in charge of the Youkai spy network, having ordered that Ichigo be watched and studied since she was supposed to court him.</p><p>“Princess, he seems... almost mechanical.” The Tengu explained. “At the school, he doesn't talk with anyone no matter who approaches him, he maintains the exact amount of effort to be at the top of each class, and when some delinquents tried to assault him... they'll live, but I daresay Ichigo looked ready to kill for a brief moment.” Yasaka absorbed this information as she watched Ichigo in a spar with dozens of Youkai attacking him, almost all of them attacking Ichigo with actual weapons and methods that could severely injure most Youkai. None of which made a difference as he flitted around the sparring arena like water through a bamboo forest and the Youkai were downed within seconds when he finally attacked. Never once did he take up a sword against them but from the look of things it was for the best.</p><p>'How much blood is on his hands?' She thought as she watched him leave the arena while the unconscious Youkai were moved aside and other sparring matches took over. “Go inform Ichigo he is to meet me in the empty field behind the castle, it's time for our next meditation session.” The Tengu bowed and left to perform his task while she tried to think of a way to get a better glimpse into the heart of the man known as Ichigo Kurosaki. An answer she was no closer to then when they first started his training. Another day, another few hours guiding him in his meditations.</p><p>“Just keep it like that Kurosaki.” The fox Youkai said, standing just a bit away from Ichigo as the hybrid meditated. “Feel more than the spirit energy, feel the very life within and around you.” She stood watch over the hybrid every time they had these sessions, making sure that he didn't make a mistake and absorb the maliciousness of the world's hate. Ichigo's being began to radiate life energy and gain a faint glow. 'Better get ready, it usually happens around this time.' She thought as she channeled power into her hands, waiting for when things went south as they have been. Seconds later and Ichigo's aura started flickering black and Yasaka slammed her palm against his back, disrupting the flow and canceling it out. “You lasted a little longer Kurosaki.” She said, trying to sound supportive while Ichigo panted from the strain of the negative emotions flowing through his being.</p><p>“Thanks. Same time tomorrow?” Ichigo asked as he got back to his feet and started stretching.</p><p>“Actually...” She started, almost second guessing herself while trying to think of a way to phrase it in a way that wouldn't be insulting or intrusive. “I was hoping you could join me for dinner and tell me a bit more about yourself.” Ichigo paused at looked at her with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“I would say 'I'm taken', but I have nine girlfriends so...” Ichigo answered as the kitsune realized what she said may have sounded like, causing her face to turn red with burning embarrassment.</p><p>“NOT LIKE THAT!” She shouted, a bit too loud for her liking and immediately tried to compose herself again. “I mean, it's odd that such negative energy seems to so naturally flow into you during your practice. I'm hoping some more insight into you may help explain why that is and how we can fix it.” Ichigo took a moment to think it over.</p><p>“Very well, but not today. I've got homework to do. Maybe Saturday.”</p><p>“Good. Saturday it shall... wait. NINE girlfriends?!” She shouted as that finally registered to her. The embarrassment she was suffering from Amaterasu at the time blocking out the bit about his many romantic partners.</p><p>“Well, one wife and eight fiances.” Ichigo corrected himself before noticing Yasaka looking at him in disbelief with an eye twitching. “I heard that some of them had some free time so they were planning to visit if you wanted to meet them.” At first Yasaka wanted to smack him and call him an adulterer, but then she realized that they might be instrumental in solving the puzzle of Ichigo Kurosaki.</p><p>“Very well. Dinner this Saturday and let me know when your... harem arrives.” Ichigo nodded before heading for his room in the castle. 'I need a drink and a long soak in the bath.' The fox thought, deciding that would be an ideal way to end her day.</p><p>(Saturday Dinner)</p><p>The days passed in much the same way; Ichigo would attend his classes, come back to the shadow side of Kyoto, help train the Youkai with lessons and sparring, work on his Senjutsu with Yasaka, and go to bed while the fox princess tends to her role as leader of the Youkai of Kyoto, with the notable exception of anticipation for the coming Saturday. Most of her tried to focus on the main reason for it, to better understand the hybrid she was supposed to train in the sage arts and help overcome the most recent barrier to their progress. However there was still that one nagging part of her that still reminded her of what Amaterasu wanted and realized that this was, on some level, a date. Those thoughts only got stronger the closer they came to the promised Saturday.</p><p>'It's just for training purposes.' She repeated to herself, a part of her demanding that she lose interest after hearing that he's already married with more would be brides to come and refuses to just be another notch on his belt. Another part was curious as to how and why he attracted so many and was willing to wed all of them. The more civilized parts and the animal parts of her were in conflict; being insulted but also wanting such an impressive mate for attracting so many partners, wanting to refuse him out of concern that he'd never commit to being a husband and father but also wanting a strong mate to breed a strong and healthy child. For probably the thousandth time that week she cursed her matron goddess for putting the idea of motherhood into her head while she dressed for her not really but also definitely date with the hybrid Shinigami.</p><p>“This is... interesting.” Ichigo said, not sure what he was expecting as he looked at the table in mild surprise while Yasaka looked more shocked and embarrassed. The theme of the dinner was apparently meat as there were lean steaks, sashimi, grilled chicken, assorted grilled veggies, three different bottles of high grade sake and wine, two pitchers of mineral water, cups of milk tea for both of them, and on Ichigo's plate was a softshelled turtle's head with a burger in place of a body. The floral arrangements around them were lavender, chamomile, sage, and jasmine. “Am I missing something?”</p><p>“NO!” Yasaka shouted before recomposing herself. “No, this is just dinner.” She insisted as she took her seat, gesturing him to do the same. “Just dinner while we talk and see if we can't figure out how to fix your tendency to attract the more malicious energy of the world.”</p><p>“Very well.” Ichigo said as he sat down and poured himself some mineral water before taking a few bites of beef first. “Tasty.” He muttered before deciding on where to start. “I used to be an average kid, no real care or worries, I was happy living every day with my family. Tried to get into Karate when I learned my name meant 'protector' and I wanted to live up to that.” He paused to take a drink of water before resuming his story. “That changed one rainy day in June when I was nine. My mother and I were coming home from my karate class and I saw a girl standing a little too close to a river, one that was overflowing with strong currents from the sheer amount of rain that day. I can still hear the rushing of the water sometimes when I close my eyes, how I thought that girl was in trouble and I tried to save her. That's when it all began.”</p><p>Thus Ichigo told her about how the man known as the 'Quincy King' decided to purge the impure Quincy from existence to fuel his own resurrection, how Ichigo's own powers awakened that day, that his mother barely survived having her powers drained from her body, and that he began his training to one day meet and defeat the Quincy King for what he tried to do. He explained how he spent the next six years honing his skills with his teachers, other Shinigami and his cousin's family, and meeting new allies along the way, establishing dedicated friends and allies throughout the years. Eventually he was told of the madman that was Aizen and what his plans were, but nothing could be done until he reached the Soul Society. Eventually opportunity came and Aizen made his move which gave Ichigo reason and motive to enter the Soul Society and meet with their leaders. This was the beginning of his true training as he also found and brought to light the depths of corruption within the realm of souls and his efforts to make it a better place.</p><p>“Aizen eventually made his move while I was cut off from any news, he attacked and kidnapped my sisters.” Yasaka gasped in disgust at the thought of anyone being low enough to resort to such a cowardly move. “It was an obvious trap for me, but I went in anyway because I had to save my sisters. I took my closest friends and the Quincy that were sent to spy on us with me and together we infiltrated Hueco Mundo and Las Noches. We fought through the ranks sent to stop us, all while recruiting those that would join us.”</p><p>“And they accepted because part of your soul is Hollow correct?” Yasaka asked, thinking the Hollow part may be a key factor in Ichigo propensity to the world's malice.</p><p>“It made it easier, but Hollows follow their instincts first and foremost. To them, I was the alpha and they would have a better chance at surviving if they sided with me.” He continued to tell her how he finally rescued his sisters and went to fight Aizen himself. A brutal fight that saw Ichigo using all the skills he had gained up to that point and that resulted in Ichigo eventually absorbed Aizen's Reishi and Zanpakuto into his own being. “I wasn't expecting to gain Kyoka Suigetsu, but I wasn't going to decline having such a useful blade.”</p><p>“I don't think anyone would blame you. What happened after that?”</p><p>“Well, when everything was finally settled with Aizen, I went to Hell.” He told her of his trip into the realm of punishment that was accessible to the Soul Reapers and how he gain the alliance and powers of Hell, the realm becoming one with him. Yasaka filed this knowledge away, now realizing how natural it must be for him to have such dark energies attracted to him and inhabiting his body, as he continued on to the war with the Quincy. “It was... brutal. They moved swiftly and without mercy. They hit Hueco Mundo first and I went to protect my kingdom, which allowed them to launch an attack on the Seireitei.” The hybrid's eyes grew distant as he remembered what he lost. “I... I expected to be back sooner. I expected almost all of the captains and lieutenants to survive till I got there... And I came back just in time to see my master take his final breaths, as he gifted me with his power as well.” He paused to wipe his face and drink some water before forcing himself to continue. “I went into a rage then, trying to kill the Quincy Emperor, our enemy... I failed and he fled. Then I learned that we took some heavy losses and some people I was close to had died. But I numbed myself to it, I couldn't afford to let myself feel it because I had a war to fight.”</p><p>“Ichigo...” Yasaka felt herself whisper, wanting to comfort the hybrid as she now saw those scars he kept hidden open up.</p><p>“Yamamoto had some final instructions for me, which proved to be key to ending the war and fixing the mess that was Soul Society. He wanted me to undo the 'Original Sin' and the less you know, the better. Let's leave it at I undid it and we're better off because of it. Almost immediately after that, I fought the Quincy King... the only person I couldn't beat on my own. It was a team effort between Uryu and myself, canceling his powers before I dragged him to Hell and then erased his entire existence.” Yasaka's eyes widened in shock at what the hybrid admitted to, killing was one thing but to completely erase someone? “I try so hard to forget about him, but I always try to recall his name... I can't remember it. All I hear when I do is him begging me not to do it... and I found him irredeemable to the point that I channeled all that pain into his destruction. Even now I feel my soul burning because of that attack.” He said, grasping at his chest. “All the suffering he caused channeled through me and into him as one burning strike to erase-” He stopped as Yasaka quickly moved around the table and pulled him into her chest, hugging him firmly in a calming embrace as she used Senjutsu to calm his mind and try to heal that burning in his chest.</p><p>“Tell me more about your friends.” She said, rubbing circles on his back while slightly rocking back and forth. “Tell me about happier times. Your wars are over, focus on what makes you happy.” Ichigo felt a calming warmth from her and listened to the beating of her heart, then he moved his head to be able to speak and breath and he told her about the ones that helped him through his journey. His cousin Uryu, his childhood friend Tatsuki, meeting Chad and Orihime, the Vizards, how he eventually met Rukia, the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 and later 16 as they added new squads, the Fullbringers, Arrancar, Quincy he managed to make his allies, and the women he intended to marry. Orihime whose cheeriness and bright life illuminated those around her, Tatsuki who was always watching his back and helping her friends, Rukia who was a stalwart ally and his first bride, Senna who made him see life and compassion for all things, Neliel and Tier helping to bring and maintain peace in Hueco Mundo, Esdeath, Bambietta, and Candice who risked everything to side with him, all the better memories of his journey from innocent child to scarred veteran, serenaded by the humming of the kitsune as she stroke his back.</p><p>“Shall I tell you about why I became your teacher for the sage arts?” She asked as Ichigo found himself slowly drifting to sleep. “Beneath Kyoto are spiritual leylines, if Karakura was a lake of spiritual power then imagine Kyoto as a series of rivers and I regulate them all. I can do this because of my mastery and control of Senjutsu, but that wasn't the reason why lady Amaterasu wanted me to teach you. She wanted me to meet and train you because she was hoping that I'd heal you, help you with your scars.” She leaned down to kiss his crown, recognizing that he fell asleep just she finished telling him about the leylines. “And she believes that I'll fall in love with you. Maybe I will, but... for now.” She gently lifted him up into her arms and carried him to his room and placed him in his bed, kissing his cheek. “Sleep, noble warrior. Enjoy a well deserved rest.”</p><p>“Lord Kurosaki.” A Nekomata maid called, rousing the hybrid from his slumber. Ichigo forced himself up to a sitting position and regarded the black haired feline Youkai. “Breakfast is ready sir.” She said with a bow before departing, giving Ichigo the privacy to dress himself for another day at school. After her did so and came down for breakfast, he found Yasaka there at the table waiting for him.</p><p>“Princess.” Ichigo greeted as he sat down to eat, recognizing much of the food to be the leftovers from the unfinished dinner as memories of last night replayed in his head. “So, teacher-”</p><p>“Yasaka.” The nine tailed kitsune interrupted, making Ichigo pause. “I think after last night we can drop the formalities Ichigo. Please, let's talk normally.” The hybrid was a little surprised but didn't think much of it.</p><p>“Okay Yasaka, did you figure anything out from last night?” He asked as he enjoyed his breakfast.</p><p>“I may have an idea, though I would like to test it later on by feeling out your Hollow and Hell energies. See if that has anything to do with it.” Ichigo nodded, understanding that Hollows are naturally corrupted souls and Hell was a literal realm of torment and pain. If either didn't have a part in his lack of progress in Senjutsu then he would be shocked. The pair finished their breakfast and Ichigo was about to walk out the door to start his day. “One moment.” Yasaka called out before Ichigo could leave, the Youkai coming over to... tidy up his uniform and hand him a bento. “There. Have a nice day.” She said with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks Yasaka.” Ichigo returned, wondering what was up with the fox priestess.</p><p>“Was I being too forward?” She asked as some of the Youkai servants came out of hiding, quickly saying that their leader was doing fine in her current courtship attempts... then she felt her goddess summon her, causing her to rush to the golden shrine and kneel before the mirror as it projected Amaterasu's visage. “What is it my lady?”</p><p>“While I want Ichigo to learn Senjutsu, he cannot be allowed to let his other skills degrade as a result.” The goddess told her priestess. “So I've summoned Susanoo and Hachiman to refine his bladework and archery respectively. Hachiman will arrive in Kyoto soon, but my brother is being his usual self and disappeared. I'd like Ichigo to find him and bring him to Kyoto.”</p><p>“Any idea on where to look my lady?”</p><p>“If I did, I wouldn't send my favored son on such a dangerous task.”</p><p>(Another Week)</p><p>“Are you ready?” Yasaka asked as Ichigo prepared for another meditation session, one that was going to be very risky. “This is the world's malice itself. Nothing, not even Hell itself, comes close to the depths of rage and hate that you'll experience.”</p><p>“I'll sleep it off.” Ichigo returned as he sat down and focused, letting his mind sink into his meditation. Yasaka watched in worry as he began to glow with life energy and then as it slowly grew black. It was small at first but then erupted like gasoline poured on a fire, covering him in the malice of the world. Ichigo wasn't even in that state for a full second before his hand pierced through his chest and brought him out of his trance, coughing up blood from tearing open a lung and ripping his hand back out, dyed in gore as he continued to bleed.</p><p>“Ichigo!” Yasaka cried out, grasping his shoulders and using her Senjutsu to help heal him. “Ichigo! Ichigo speak to me!” She called out desperately, seeing nothing but horror on Ichigo's face as he took shaking breaths. The hole was healing quickly to someone using Senjutsu, but very slowly for someone of Ichigo's regenerative ability, due to how shaken his spirit was as a result of touching that much malice. As he began to grow steady his eyes grew vacant and distant until he stopped moving aside from light breath, now in a catatonic state. “Ichigo! No!”</p><p>(Ichigo's Inner World)</p><p>Once it was a perfectly calm world, filled with only two beings occupying a city of skyscrapers that stood horizontal. Two separate halves of a single soul, representing his original dual nature with Zangetsu. Eventually those two entities became permanently fused together, creating a new equilibrium to the hybrid's being. This world, standing on its side, then gained a massive lake far beneath the sideways buildings once he gained Kyoka Suigetsu. Eventually, once he gained Kagutsuchi, the entire realm caught aflame with the power of the fire blade. Everything was on fire yet nothing burned, ready to collapse but it stood strong, the lake would ripple at the slightest disturbance remained still like a mirror. Or at least it used to, now a formless monster of black and red is attacking that world and the four residents of the world were resisting it.</p><p>“GAH!” Ichigo coughed out, grasping at his chest. “Stopped the meditation... forgot how much being impaled hurts.” He groaned as a lean muscular figure with long spiky black hair, black skull mask with red tribal lines along his body, sharp angular horns, and black Reishi wing dressed in a long white coat with black fur around the wrists and collar and baggy Hakama pants.</p><p>“Back on your feet king, we've got a monster to slay.” The spirit ordered as he helped Ichigo to his feet. This was Zangetsu, the spirit of Ichigo's powers and original Zanpakuto. Fighting the monster was a beautiful woman with long, wavy brown hair in white robes that shimmered like a mirage, and a humanoid figure made of flames, Kyoka Suigetsu and Kagutsuchi respectively, slashing at the monster with blades and blasts of power. “You're not waking back up until this thing is either dead or locked away.” Zangetsu said before rushing back into the fight.</p><p>'If I stayed connected any longer, I'd have become that monster.' Ichigo thought before rushing in to battle the mass of hate and rage.</p><p>(The next day)</p><p>“He's stable lady Yasaka.” Said a Youkai doctor. “Stable, but still comatose. There's nothing that can be done from him medically.” Yasaka could only look at the human she was supposed to be teaching, blaming herself for allowing him to do something so dangerous in the first place and letting herself get that desperate for him to make any progress in Senjutsu.</p><p>'Why? Why did I let this happen!?' She thought as she stared at the teen she felt she failed. Using Senjutsu on him now would risk infecting others with the malice. 'This was just stupid! There could be any other reason why he just attracts malice, why did I let him attempt this in the first place!?' The days passed and her mind kept plaguing her with these thoughts until she was informed that women matching the descriptions of Rukia, Orihime, Neliel, and Candice have appeared in Kyoto. They were being brought to the castle and would be there in a half hour. As if Yasaka didn't have enough troubles, but she wasn't sure how she would tell his lovers about Ichigo's vegetable state.</p><p>The time passed and Yasaka was told that the women were now waiting in the meeting room, never once did she leave Ichigo's side as she tried to think how to explain what happened to their lover. She got to her feet and made her way to the meeting room and finding the four women; four of whom had long bright colored hair and curvy figures with one being more petite with a chin length bob cut. The two that she guessed were Orihime and Neliel from their burnt auburn and minty green hair colors, moving about the room excitedly in an almost childlike manner, and wearing short sleeved shirts and pants that clung to their figures, Orihime having a strawberry pink and beige color scheme while Neliel had a white and pink shirt with blue jeans, a bar of pink across her nose and a large scar from her crown to the middle of her face. Candice had neon green hair and was sitting in a rather informal manner and wore a scandalously small crop top, showing off her midriff and cleavage and wearing daisy dukes with knee high boots, looking around the room in boredom. Rukia, the only one being formal, wore a sky blue sundress and was at the table waiting for Yasaka patiently.</p><p>“I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.” The Youkai princess announced as she headed for the table. “There's something that I need to-” She was stopped when Orihime got uncomfortably close and began sniffing her.</p><p>“I smell Ichigo on you.” The human teen suddenly said, making Yasaka feel rather nervous at the annoyed glares she was receiving from Rukia and Candice. “Ichigo's blood. He was injured.” Now the room grew cold as all four were now glaring at her threateningly. “What happened princess?” Yasaka was impressed by the human's sense of smell before taking a breath and explaining what happened, how they were spending all this time trying to train his ability in Senjutsu but always getting stymied by the malevolent energy that Ichigo just seemed to attract like bees to flowers.</p><p>“We then theorized that because of his Hollow side and his connection to Hell, we might as well let him touch the world's malice and see what the effects might be.” The Youkai priestess said as she brought everyone up to speed. “To break himself out of the trance, he stabbed himself in the chest. That's where the scent of blood came from. Unfortunately, experiencing the malice has left him in a comatose state.” She bowed her head to the others. “I'm sorry for my negligence in this matter.” She waited, expecting anger and hate, but all she heard were irritated sighs and an annoyed scoff.</p><p>“Damn it Ichigo.” Rukia said quietly, steadily getting louder as she kept talk. “You always do this, jumping in head first and to hell with the consequences. How often has this happened?” Orihime took a thoughtful expression as she counted off the times their lover charged in headfirst.</p><p>“There was that time with the Dark Ones, that Zanpakuto Rebellion, going into Hueco Mundo, jumping into Hell, and... pretty much any time he was directly involved in said conflict.” Orihime admitted, naming off more than half of the crises Soul Society had to face. “The only times he didn't was when he went along with a planned course or when someone else had to deal with the root of that event's problems. But then again he went in these comas only... let's see, restructuring his soul, absorbing Hell's power, I think that one time he used Hell's powers, so three times. Never took him too long to recover.”</p><p>“Right, give that stubborn blockhead of a husband a week and he'll wake up. A month at most.” Rukia said, easing Yasaka's worries in one way but surprising her with what Ichigo must do often that his lovers are casual about this situation. “So... the thing stymieing his progress is because he keeps attracting this 'malice' right?” Yasaka refocused on the matter and nodded her head. “And you theorized that it may have something to do with his Hollow or his connection to Hell?”</p><p>“I did hear that Hollows become the way they do because of the soul's own maliciousness.” Yasaka continued. “That humans become Hollows because of greed or rage or-”</p><p>“The souls just stick around so long that they lose a piece of themselves.” Neliel interrupted, her demeanor switching from childlike to serious as she explained the nature of Hollows. “Hollows aren't creatures born of malice but instead are the result of the souls losing themselves and basically becoming beasts, creatures of instinct that seek to fill a void that cannot be filled. Even we Arrancar are missing a piece of ourselves, but we're not creatures of malice.”</p><p>“Hell is a more plausible explanation, but he says he's not connected to the hate, pain, and sorrow that fills that realm. He's connected to the forces that punish the guilty that suffer for their sins.” Rukia continued, thinking about Ichigo's role as that Hell's avatar. “So I doubt it's that either.”</p><p>“Than what else could it be? Any ideas?” Yasaka asked, feeling more desperate for an answer since their only explanation came up short.</p><p>“Unfortunately, things were so busy after the war that we weren't really around each other that much.” Rukia sadly admitted, looking disappointed with herself for not being able to help her husband. “He rescued me when I was fated to die and helped me forgive myself, and I still can't help him when he needs me.” Orihime hugged her future sister wife.</p><p>“He has always been like this, protecting others by taking on the burden himself is what he does.” She said, rubbing Rukia's arm soothingly. “Always putting others before himself. It's why we love him.”</p><p>“Being the promise for a better future for the Arrancar.” Nel added, smiling at the reason why she loves her king.</p><p>“Being the reason ANY of the Quincy survived.” Candice said, remembering how many of her kind died on the false promises of a parasite king.</p><p>“That's just who he is.” Orihime finished as the girls supported each other, remembering why they stood by the hybrid. Yasaka watched this herself and briefly wondered if they would welcome her and treat her like family as well but had to stay focus on the task at hand, figuring out why Ichigo attracts malice so easily.</p><p>“What about the others in your group? Would Tatsuki have an idea?” The Youkai asked. Orihime thought for a moment and answered.</p><p>“She's known Ichigo the longest, but was transferred to the 2nd division and hasn't seen Ichigo that much since the war.” Yasaka tried again.</p><p>“What about Senna?” Rukia answered this time.</p><p>“She's a ball of sunshine, but she lives for the moment so I don't think she'd know.” Yasaka tried again.</p><p>“Tier?” Nel answered.</p><p>“Was busy with the reconstruction of Las Noches and ruling the Hollows in Ichigo's stead.”</p><p>“Bambietta?”</p><p>“She's like a stray dog right now. She's loyal to Ichigo for saving us but still not too trusting.” Again.</p><p>“Esdeath?” All the harem answered.</p><p>“She's the last person to ask about this.” Yasaka hunched over, feeling defeat as they ran out of options.</p><p>“So not even his harem knows.” She said in disappointment, now wanting to help Ichigo out of her own personal desire. She was about to summon a maid to show the girls to Ichigo and then their rooms when Orihime spoke up again.</p><p>“Would he attract malice if he was feeling emotions like anger and sadness?” The orange haired girl asked, making Yasaka think. Senjutsu was about controlling life energy and emotions played a large role in that, so if it was his own emotions interfering than that would explain everything. “Did he tell you about Rangiku?”</p><p>“Who's Rangiku?” The Kitsune asked, never hearing the name before, and the room grew somber as the girls bore an expression that could only be known as loss.</p><p>“She was another of Ichigo's lovers.” Rukia revealed, her voice catching slightly. “She was like the oldest sister among us, and was among the first casualties in the Quincy war.” Now things were making sense to the Youkai. “Ichigo was told to take care of her by her closest friend and for all her teasing and laziness about work, she was probably the most emotionally mature of us and strove to make us all feel better when we were together. But when he left to save the Arrancar and the Quincy attacked the Seireitei, we lost many of our people.”</p><p>“Rangiku, Yumichika, Cirucci, Mira, Marik, lieutenant Chojiro, captain Soi-Fon, and head captain Yamamoto.” Orihime listed off, sounding more heartbroken with every name of those that died. “A few other almost lost their lives too, all while Ichigo wasn't around. It probably wouldn't have made a difference since he's still just one man, but that probably didn't stop him from blaming himself. Gin likely made it worse when he had Ichigo kill him.” Then something in Yasaka's mind clicked.</p><p>“During a few of our training sessions, I saw this tattoo of a cat and a fox on his back. When I asked him about it he said it was a reminder.”</p><p>“Were they grayish in color?” Rukia asked, Yasaka nodding in affirmation. “The cat is Rangiku and the fox is Gin. They were like brother and sister and Gin would do anything for Rangiku, even spend a century or two plotting his revenge if she was hurt, which he did.”</p><p>“The official story is that he was poisoned in the war and held on long enough to see things through, but any of the healers could tell you that he was perfectly healthy.” Orihime continued. “But after we laid our fallen to rest, Ichigo was the last person to see him... and he looked like he was crying and was still covered in blood.” They all looked to Yasaka again. “He never told you?”</p><p>“Ever since coming here, all he does is train and work.” The priestess admitted, feeling a little ashamed of herself for missing all this. “He told me it was no big deal since he spent most of his life training and the Youkai were... lacking in ability compared to his standards. No wonder he's attracting the world's malice, he's still hurting from that war.”</p><p>“It was the first time he truly lost anything.” Orihime answered, thinking back on every victory Ichigo claimed and how each one usually ended with him saving all his allies and defeating all the villains. “And none of us even noticed. Too busy to look because he seemed to be the same as he always is.”</p><p>“Uh... did I miss something?” Their heads snapped to find Ichigo, standing by the doorway, awake and somewhat disheveled. “Sorry, I just woke up and felt your-” He was cut off when Rukia got up, and did a jumping side kick into his face sending him through the wall.</p><p>“Ichigo, my darling husband, what the hell were you thinking!?” She demanded while Ichigo got up, none the worse for wear. “Why are you so against coming to us and asking for help? If not for fighting than at least for emotional support. What's the point in us being married, you having that harem, or even being around your friends and family if you don't try to rely on us to help you?”</p><p>“Rukia, I-” He was about to say before she grabbed him by his ear and dragged him back to the rest of the group.</p><p>“This is what's going to happen Ichigo; we all have the weekend off, you are going to talk to us, we are going to help you cope because we love you and you will not suffer alone.” She said before basically tossing him into Neliel, who caught him with Orihime and Candice all coming in to hug him. “Ichigo... for once, learn to just be yourself.” Rukia then joined in the group hug as Ichigo let the embrace happen, a few stray tears falling from his eyes. Yasaka watched this and started to leave, only to hear Orihime somehow whisper something to her despite the distance.</p><p>'There's something else we'll need to discuss. Concerning your continued relationship with our Ichigo.'</p><p>(Transition)</p><p>True to their word, they made sure he talked. They took him to the mountain hot springs on Mt. Kurama, a nearby mountain just north of Kyoto and home to the king of the Tengu clan, Sojobo. Yasaka was good friends with the Tengu due to their alliance and was able to secure a reservation for their entire group, the entire weekend as a mountain hot spring camping trip. Yasaka and Candice made the fire, Orihime and Rukia got the camp ready, and Ichigo and Nel hunted a bear which Orihime then cooked. The skin and fur was claimed by Yasaka for a new coat while the meat was split between steaks and stew. During the campfire, Ichigo confessed all of his pain; how he blamed himself for not being there when Rangiku and the Soul Reapers needed him despite going to save the Arrancar, how he failed to protect his sisters from being used against him again, how he had to feel all the suffering that the Quincy Emperor caused and actually take the strain of erasing the man's whole existence, and finally admitting that Gin had Ichigo kill him because Rangiku was dead. It was only after admitting to everything he kept inside, all that rage and pain, did he start crying again.</p><p>It was building, slow at first because he tried to hold it in, but he eventually let it out. He tried to resist, too used to needing to be ready for the next battle, but the women of his life got him to finally release it. There was no need to be ready for another fight because all of his battles were won, no need to hold it back when they understood the weight on his shoulders, no need to pretend to be fine now that he could be honest. After that therapy session and many hugs of comfort, the women decided to take the first dip in the nearby hot springs while Ichigo wanted some time alone to make peace with himself.</p><p>“Ahhhh~, this is nice.” Orihime said with a smile as she lowered herself into the hot water, the warmth sinking into her flesh and soothing her muscles and aches of the day.</p><p>“The Tengu clan are monastic warriors, but even they know that a good hot spring is vital.” Yasaka added, subtly using Senjutsu to add some strength to the relaxing powers of the spring. “Even they like to relax after their training.” She smiled as she looked over the other woman in the spring, unconsciously comparing herself to them as they bore their full naked forms to each other. A part of her smirked as she realized that she had the biggest breasts and finest curves, feeling up her own soft and firm tits while wondering how the others might feel by comparison. She also noticed that none of them seem to be doing the same, no sense of competition about their figures. Not that any of them were unattractive, but it was that they were completely comfortable with each other and her. 'Are they... unthreatened that I might take Ichigo for myself?' She thought before all eyes focused on her.</p><p>“Now then, princess Yasaka, why does your interest in Ichigo seem to go a little beyond 'teacher and student'?” Orihime asked, making the Youkai reevaluate her previous thought.</p><p>“When he first came here, lady Amaterasu told me to court him.” The fox princess admitted, revealing the goddesses plan. They might even help her since they seem to be quite open with each other. “She said he bore deep scars and that I was supposed to help heal him.” The four girls kept looking at her expectantly. “... And she says that it's time to think about having a child of my own and that Ichigo would be an ideal partner.” Rukia, Orihime, and Nel were nodding in agreement, briefly thinking about children of their own... Candice meanwhile claimed that she'd definitely rock a mom bod.</p><p>“Well, do you love him?” Rukia asked, making the others look at the Youkai expectantly and making Yasaka feel uncomfortable by the attention.</p><p>“Honestly? No... I don't think I do.” She admitted, feeling a little disappointed in herself. “I admire him though. Everything he went through in less than a decade was more than I've had to deal with in centuries. He's strong, kind, and selfless... lady Amaterasu sure knows how to pick them.” All four of the other girls nodded in agreement knowing that anyone could do a lot worse than Ichigo, even if it meant sharing him. “How... how would I know if I fell for him?”</p><p>“You'll know.” Orihime said with a smile. “I knew when I did.”</p><p>“Just a bit of advice, you have to pursue him. Not the other way around.” Rukia added. “As beautiful and sexy as you are, it gives you no real hold over him.” A quick glance showed the Youkai that the other girls agreed with Rukia.</p><p>“What are you all talking about?” Ichigo asked as he finally joined them, equally nude as Yasaka stared at his scars and then his manhood, surprised at its length and girth while still flaccid.</p><p>'Wait, flaccid?' She realized as Ichigo sank into the water with them, Rukia positioning herself in front and resting against his lean muscular chest while Orihime and Nel took up the sides, leaving Candice to pout at being too slow to claim a spot.</p><p>“So, what are we doing tomorrow?” He asked, easily maintaining eye contact while she tried to get a different reaction by shaking around her tits while pretending to think.</p><p>“Well, tomorrow I was thinking of trying to start by centering our minds with a tea ceremony.” Ichigo's eyes never strayed from her own once so she stood out of the water, moving as seductively as she could while putting an emphasis on her breasts, hips, and butt as she left the water. “I'll go see what tea is available from the Tengu.” She smiled while Ichigo nodded.</p><p>“Sounds good. It's been a while since I last did a tea ceremony.” He said before leaning his head back and just enjoyed the warm water and the presence of his lovers. Yasaka left and was seething.</p><p>'HOW!?' She mentally roared, having used Kitsune magic to dry off and dress herself in an afterbath Yukata. 'I'm glad he can control his sexual desire, but HOW DID HE NOT REACT AT ALL!?' Once she was done raging, she slumped over slightly in defeat. “This must be why everyone keeps saying I have to court him... this is a real blow to my ego.”</p><p>(Next Day)</p><p>They came together to a clearing near the campsite as Ichigo performed the tea ceremony, a constant practice from Yamamoto to help him find balance within himself by making a flavorful balanced tea. While Ichigo did create such a tea for them to drink, the end result was a deeper and heavier flavor than what he would usually make. A reflection of the weight he carries on his back for anyone to taste. After that the hybrid wanted to try again with the Senjutsu meditation.</p><p>“This is too risky,” the Youkai princess said, “he just woke up from that coma. We should wait another few days, at lea-”</p><p>“He'd do it with or without you.” Rukia stated as Ichigo began his meditation. “Our Ichigo can be stubborn like that.” Yasaka couldn't help but be worried as they watched Ichigo start channeling the life energy for Senjutsu. The Youkai priestess nearly jumped into action when Ichigo's aura took a black tint but Rukia held her back, watching Ichigo with calm faith like Orihime, Neliel, and Candice did. Ichigo took a deep breath and released it, the tint of malice fading with it as the teen exhaled, and Yasaka nearly shouted in joy as Ichigo channeled a pure clean aura. The first step was completed. Just as fast as Ichigo managed it, he broke the connection.</p><p>“That... that was... intense.” He panted out, just before his girls tackled him in proud and loving hugs. “The world... it felt so vibrant. So beautiful.”</p><p>“That is Senjutsu Ichigo.” Yasaka explained, managing to restrain herself from jumping for joy at the teen's progress. “Let's keep this going until you can channel it as easily as one breathes.” Soon after Ichigo's girls returned to Karakura town, Ichigo went back into his routine of schoolwork and training the Youkai. Except now he did so with a smile and more energy, Yasaka helping him in his training along the way and finding that she preferred the happier Ichigo to the more somber teen that came into her life. She's also become much more daring in her choice of dress when it's just the two of them, mainly to try and catch his attention with her sex appeal. Much like in that hot spring, she has yet to succeed. This pattern held until two months passed and Amaterasu announced that she's found her brother in Okinawa.</p><p>(Okinawa)</p><p>The distance from Kyoto to Okinawa was negligible when one was as fast as Ichigo, a few flash step jumps and he reached his destination. It was nearing midnight when he arrived and he started looking around the bars and pubs, looking for the 'degenerate, drunken, asshole' that Amaterasu called her brother. It didn't take too long, once he started looking at the ones near the U.S. military base, to find someone being thrown out of the bar.</p><p>“Hey!” The man slurred with a few laughs. “I know how to stop the jokes, just don't bomb other countries! Mind blowing right?!” He started cackling while the soldiers walked away from the drunk and back into the bar. Ichigo touched down and looked over the man taking a swig from a sake bottle before struggling to his feet; strong, muscular body, a pointed beard on his chin, a trimmed mustache, long straight black hair, thick sideburns, and stormy gray eyes. He also wore sandy brown khaki shorts and an ugly blue tie-dye shirt.</p><p>'This is Susanoo?' Ichigo wondered as he approached the god, who was downing the rest of his bottle. 'This can only end well.' Ichigo thought sarcastically before calling out to him. “Susanoo!” The god apparently wasn't expecting that and turned to the hybrid before jumping in surprise.</p><p>“You are?” He slurred before stumbling around, trying to regain his footing. “Wait! Wait wait... I know.... who are you again?” He asked, looking ready to fall over at any moment.</p><p>“I'm Ichi-”</p><p>“STRAWBERRY KID!” Susanoo shouted out while drunkenly stumbling to Ichigo and wrapping his arms around the teen for support, his liquor heavy breath making the hybrid want to gag. “You! You you yo~u, you're the... something... that sis wanted me to train... right?” He asked, looking up to Ichigo through one open and one drooping eye. “I, I like, you you yooooooou. Swordssssss.” Susanoo's head slumped over as his full weight followed him, nearly throwing Ichigo off balance. “No wanna~! Teaching's boring.” He yelled out, Ichigo dropping him in response. “Ground feels nice~.”</p><p>“Look, Amaterasu told me to bring you back, by force if necessary.” Ichigo warned, making the god look at him. “Don't make this harder than it has to be.” Susanoo held his hand out, Ichigo cautiously taking it and helping the god back to his feet.</p><p>“Look.... no.” He simply said before uppercutting Ichigo into the sky... then promptly falling back on his butt. “Tell sis I don't wanna... Oh wait. Did I kill him?” He asked, looking up to where he sent the teen before suddenly ducking and dodging a slash from behind.</p><p>“By force if necessary.” Ichigo growled, wielding a large black trench knife and an even bigger Khyber blade, his Zanpakuto Zangetsu. “And I'm not scared to fight a god.” Susanoo raised an eyebrow at Ichigo before a sheathed katana appeared in his hands. Ichigo immediately attacked the god... and failed to land even one hit. Despite his drunken state, Susanoo blocked or narrowly dodged every attack with such a casual ease. This kept going for thirty minutes; high speed attacks and effortlessly evading the same attacks, nothing explosive or flashy to avoid drawing too much attention, and Ichigo finally felt some strain of effort as he kept moving faster and faster while trying to understand the drunken god's movements. Movements that became smoother and more fluid, Ichigo realizing a change as Susanoo stood up perfectly straight for the first time since Ichigo met him.</p><p>“Shit. Now I'm sober.” The god cursed, glaring at Ichigo and the hybrid realized the next move decided this night. Susanoo grasped his blade's hilt and Ichigo flashed in front of the god, ready to cut him in half. “Too slow kid.” Susanoo whispered, Ichigo freezing just as his Zangetsu was about to touch the god's flesh. The storm god removed his hand from his blade and tapped Ichigo on the chest, the teen's body immediately gushing out blood from thousands of cuts all over his body as it fell over. Susanoo walked to the side and felt Ichigo's neck. “Still alive, healing, and even for us both holding back I'm amazed you actually managed to block some of that.” Ichigo didn't respond, having been rendered unconscious from the many sword strikes. The god grabbed the hybrid by the head and unceremoniously threw him onto his shoulder. “What the hell sis? Now I'm interested in the brat.” Susanoo began walking toward Kyoto with Ichigo on his shoulder. “You win... maybe he'll be worth the effort.”</p><p>(Kyoto, as Ichigo fights Susanoo)</p><p>“Princess, they have arrived.” A Tengu guard announced to Yasaka as she did the paperwork dealing with the affairs of the Kyoto Youkai. Earlier that month, unknown to Ichigo, the messenger squad of the 2nd Division of the Gotei sent a member to meet with Yasaka and to establish a reliable line of communication between herself and the current Captain Commander of the Shinigami. The Gotei were going to expand and getting closer to the Youkai was a good first step, starting with Yasaka since she was already familiar with the Shinigami. During those talks Kyoraku raised concerns that Ichigo might start to get dull in his usual skills and Yasaka informed him of Amaterasu having Ichigo train under the gods Hachiman and Susanoo for archery and swordsmanship. In response, Kyoraku said he would send a team with the intention of building a proper training ground for the hybrid. She relented out of interest in seeing what they considered a 'proper training field' and how her own might be lacking.</p><p>“Show them in.” The kitsune ordered, putting aside the papers to give her guests her full attention. The Shinigami filed in, all wearing either black Shihakushos or white concealing robes, with the one leading the group wearing a lab coat over his Shihakusho. He had short spiky black hair with a noticeable hairline on the left side, and three horns on his forehead that made the Youkai wonder if the man was related to the Oni. All of the Shinigami knelt before her with the leader doing a slight bow.</p><p>“Princess Yasaka of the Kyoto Youkai, I'm honored that you would meet with us. My name is Akon, third seat of the 12th Division.” He said with no enthusiasm in his voice, just a focus calm. “These are what we consider the minimum requirements for Ichigo's training ground. If you would look it over and tell us where we may begin?” He unfurled a large blueprint and the numbers shocked her.</p><p>“A mile underground and bigger than the city itself?!” She cried out. “Even should I fight, I doubt these are necessary.”</p><p>“You haven't really had to fight then have you?” Akon returned, angering the Kitsune. “Lady Yasaka, Ichigo has a tendency to blow stuff up should he have to fight. This is for the safety of the city and for anyone that joins.” He explained just before the door was kicked in, revealing Susanoo and an unconscious Ichigo.</p><p>“Hey there little fox.” The god said, marching up to her and tossing the hybrid on the floor. “You can tell my sis that she won, again, and I'll teach her new favorite kid how to really handle a sword..” He was about to turn and leave to find the nearest bar when he spied the blueprints for the training ground. “....make it a little bigger and triple the strength of the dome. If it doesn't crack by the time I'm done with him, than I failed.” Akon looked at the god then to Ichigo on the floor, shrugged, and made a note of it. Yasaka decided then and there that she would see for herself just how strong Ichigo really was when this new training ground was done.</p><p>(One Month Later)</p><p>The training ground was finally completed, a perpetual sunny wasteland of scattered boulders and varying mesas and cliff trenches. As instructed by the storm god, the underground arena was a size and a half bigger than the city above it and a couple miles in volume, more than enough space to contain the entire population of the city's denizens. Both the normal humans including tourists and the Youkai. The dome itself was supposed to be rated to contain a fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki, two of the strongest Shinigami, fighting as hard as they could, housing a large elevator for group transport up and down and the now standard healing hot springs for when the training was done.</p><p>“Eh. I guess it's passable.” Susanoo said as he looked over the training ground. “What do you think Hachiman?” He turned to the Shinto god of Archery in the form of a tall and sturdy man with gentle expression and long green hair with messy bangs in front and a long ponytail in back, wearing a red open kimono top and poofy blue pants with a purple sash belt. On his back was a crimson longbow with a quiver full of arrows that shined with a divine power.</p><p>“Certainly will be useful,” the archer said, “like we can really test him and push beyond that.” The gods turned to Ichigo, who was helping many of the Shinigami explain to the Youkai the Soul Reapers needed to gather data around Kyoto. “Oi kid! Who do you want to start with first?”</p><p>“Do you want to train your archery till your fingertips fall off or are you ready to really learn how to master a sword?” Susanoo added, drawing a blade he summoned out of thin air.</p><p>“If I may my lords?” They heard Yasaka call out as she appeared from the crowd before pointing at Ichigo. “I'd like to challenge Ichigo to a sparring match.” There was a gasp as the Youkai were shocked their princess wanted to fight and the Shinigami knew that the training ground became far more dangerous than anticipated. “Let that be the first of many bouts to water it with sweat, blood, and tears.”</p><p>“I won't say no, but answer me why.” The storm god said to her as she walked up to Ichigo, confidence in her step and determined in her graceful march to the hybrid.</p><p>“When you first came here, lady Amaterasu praised your strength and ability. You've managed to impress lord Susanoo enough to make want to take you under his wing, and lord Hachiman from what lady Amaterasu has said to him. I want to see the power of the one so favored by the gods of Japan. I want to see your strength, sir Ichigo Kurosaki.” Ichigo looked to Susanoo, who had a bottle of Sake out and was drinking from it, for approval.</p><p>“Don't kick her ass too much kid.” The storm god said as everyone else started to get some distance. “She still has an important job to do.” Ichigo nodded and removed the ring on his left hand as his spiritual body was ejected from his flesh and blood form. Yasaka's eyes widened in shock at the sheer increase in the amount of power she could feel from the hybrid and got the sense he was still holding back a great deal. Susanoo took Ichigo's body and walked away to a safe distance while the Youkai leader and the hybrid Soul Reaper got ready for their bout, fire dancing around Yasaka's hands while Ichigo's own hand hovered just slightly over the three blades at his hip. “On my mark, BEGIN!” The god shouted, starting the match.</p><p>'Show me your power.' Yasaka thought as she threw fireballs at Ichigo. His response was to hold out both hands.</p><p>“Bakudo #39, Enkosen.” He said as a yellow spinning disc appeared in front of his body and took each one of her blasts, shattering as the last ball hit. Despite Yasaka keeping her eyes on him, he was immediately gone the second his Kido was broken and reappeared behind her. “Hado #33, Sokatsui.” He said, holding out his hand as a torrent of flame erupted from his palm. The force of the attack pushed her back many yards and burned off part of her outfit, leaving her left arm and breast exposed to the air as she wrapped herself up in an aura of white energy. “What's that?” Ichigo asked, noting the increase in power coming from the kitsune.</p><p>“It's called Touki,” she answered, “drawing on one's own lifeforce energy to increase their abilities.” She brought out her tails, each tip of the nine tails glowing with ghostly blow flames, and started shooting at him at a rapid pace.</p><p>“Bakudo #81, Danku.” Ichigo cast, creating a massive invisible wall between him and the fox that took the force of Yasaka's attack. As the wall absorbed the blasts, Ichigo started to gather blue flames into his hands. “Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui.” Ichigo dispelled the barrier and fired another, far larger, torrent of flames that slammed into the Youkai. Yasaka shielded herself with her own flames as yet more of her outfit was burned away by the attack, then started to scan her surroundings as she suspected that Ichigo was already on the move again.</p><p>'Maybe I have underestimated him.' She thought before Ichigo appeared before her, aiming to strike her in her chest. Yasaka quickly sidestepped and reached for his wrist, seeking to twist him into a flip and pin him with an arm bar. A common move from Aikido, a preferred style of her's. But as she reached for his wrist, it disappeared from her sight and she took an open palm strike into her gut. She coughed out all of the air in her lungs as she noticed his veins glowing red. 'What is that?!' She wondered in shock as the force of the blow sent her back.</p><p>“Touki sounds like it'll be useful.” Ichigo said as he disappeared from her sight again, appearing in front of her. “Now I'm all the more motivated to learn it.” Yasaka found the hybrid twisting into a throw, reaching to grab what little remained of her shirt and her waistband... except from volume, the pillowy sensation, the hard bead like thing in his palm, and the loud gasp and moan from the kitsune, he wasn't grabbing her shirt.</p><p>“Hey~! Be gentle! These are sensitive!” She teasingly sang out, thinking this might stun the hybrid enough to give her an opening.</p><p>“Sorry.” The Shinigami said, quickly switching from her breast to grabbing onto her shirt and pants, AND THEN throwing her over his shoulder before she could take advantage of his moment of hesitation.</p><p>'How? HOW?!' She thought as she rolled for a bit before landing on her feet. 'How can a human soul possess this much power? This much skill?' She unconsciously began gathering energy, intending to turn into her beast form. 'More than that, HOW CAN ANY TEEN CONTROL THEIR LUST THIS MUCH!? My pride as the kyuubi refuses to allow me to lose and my pride as a woman refuses to be denied!' She started glowing light blue and began to transform, growing in size and taking a fox's form with nine tails. “Show me what you're really capable of!” She roared as blue fire started to rise from her maw before she unleashed a torrent of flame at the teen.</p><p>“Reduce all of creation to ash, Kagutsuchi.” Ichigo calmly said, quickly unsheathing one of his three blades just before the fox fire could touch him. Yasaka watched as her flames grew into a tall pillar of spiraling flames, then became shocked as the ghostly blue flames shifted to crimson and then dispelled to reveal Ichigo. The teen was shirtless now, but unharmed despite the power of her flames, or were they now HIS flames since the changed happened when he drew that sword. The biggest surprise to her was that he seemed to quadruple in power the moment he lost his jacket. </p><p>'How much more strength does he possess?' She thought before activating her Touki again and lashing her tails at him. Ichigo jumped back to avoid the swipes of her tails, magic and Senjutsu making them like steel whips, and felt himself collide with some kind of barrier. “Got you!” Yasaka announced before stabbing her tails at him, the hybrid dodging while ascending higher and higher to evade the furry spears. Yasaka then opened her maw again to spew her fox fire, knowing that it wouldn't hurt the teen but that didn't mean it couldn't distract him. As Ichigo was engulfed in the flames, quickly converting them to his control, Yasaka brought her tails down an him and smashed him into the ground. The force of the attack caused a crater to form when Ichigo hit the ground and was pinned as the fox slammed one of her fore feet into his body, causing him to cough out blood before his veins glowed blue. “You're definitely strong Ichigo, and I can understand Amaterasu's favor, but this battle is mine.”</p><p>“No, it's mine.” Ichigo said, raising his right hand only for it to disappear while a giant hand appeared at her side just before smacking her off of him. The hybrid was then surrounded wit threads of light that wrapped around his body, letting him stand up despite the crushed ribs, pelvis, and legs, as he created another giant hand that was bigger than Yasaka's beast form. “You lose.” Ichigo then clapped his hands together, trapping Yasaka between the spirit hands despite her struggles.</p><p>“Yeah, this is his win.” Hachiman said, appearing on the kitsune's head and getting her to stop her thrashing. “This match is over! Both sides, cease!” With that, Ichigo ended the Spirit Manifestation technique and freed Yasaka as she returned to her human form, thankfully dressed with magic restoring her clothes. “Your connection to the ley lines of Kyoto may give you nearly unlimited power, but that kid's faster, can hit way harder, and has a wider variety of techniques to counter you. That last move was something only one other Shinigami could manage, requiring an insane amount of power and control to create the parts manifested. Ichigo as he was normally could match you in strength, but imagine him as the same size. How much stronger would he be like that?”</p><p>'…I really have gotten complacent. Haven't I?' Yasaka asked herself, saddened by her disgraceful loss, as Ichigo met her at the halfway point. 'How embarrassing. To be beaten by a pu... no. To lose to such a young warrior.' She looked to Ichigo, not seeing a hint of condescension or disappointment, even the scowl was gone as he walked up to her with a slight smile.</p><p>“I gotta say, if that's what mastery of senjutsu can lead to, then I better work harder at it.” He said, before giving a slight bow. “Thank you for teaching me.” Yasaka looked directly into his eyes and silently gasped, seeing the look of determination, strength, and desire that led him to where he is. Someone that was ready and willing to do whatever it took to keep those around him safe and protected. Everything clicked for her in that moment.</p><p>“Come on Ichigo, it's time for us to start your training.” Hachiman guiding Ichigo away so that they could begin their archery training. Yasaka was left alone as she watched Ichigo leave, visions of him in a wedding garb, royal robes fit for a lord, a small child in his arms, while her chest and body began to burn.</p><p>'Well...' the fox thought as she was very familiar with this particular sensation, 'it seems I've gone into heat.'</p><p>(Later the next day)</p><p>“Hngh! Damn, I thought uncle Ryuuken and master Yamamoto were harsh.” Ichigo groaned as he sank into the waters of one of the healing springs in the training ground, his regenerative ability long since spent doing the training that Susanoo and Hachiman devised for him leaving him without any Reiryoku to use for even the most minor of Kido spells. Training with Susanoo held inspiration from Kojiro Sasaki's creation of the move Tsubame Gaeshi, namely that Ichigo had to cut down a small bird in mid-flight. That bird was a projection of electrical energy that flew at speeds even Ichigo had trouble following and he had to cut off its wings with two strikes at the literal exact same time or he'd suffer an electric shock of one billion volts from it connecting to him. If he fails to cut both wings, they multiply and he has to make more attempts in less time. Hachiman's was more gentle, he just had to shoot a pin sized bullseye at trillions of small rocks being thrown at him with enough force to slice through his skin. Ichigo learned very quickly to manifest and accurately aim with four Reishi bows at once, but not before having his skin peeled off.</p><p>“How's the water?” Ichigo heard from behind, leaning his head back until he could see who was talking. “Akon told me about the healing effects of the Shinigami made hot springs.” Yasaka said, now wearing a light yukata and stretching her shoulders. “I was wondering if it might help with my shoulders.”</p><p>“I think so.” The hybrid said, looking at the water once again. “This is one of the 'regeneration' springs that accelerate the natural healing process. The longer you soak in it, the deeper the healing can effect you so it should help ease the stiffness there.”</p><p>“Good. You don't mind the company, right?” She asked while already naked and sinking into the spring, directly in front of the teen. She stepped over him and settled into his lap, purposefully taking her time to sit while letting him look at her bare and round ass and slender back before resting against his chest. “No wonder Rukia liked this seat.” She purred in delight, slightly grinding her butt into his crotch to try and excite his flesh rod. “You feel so comfortable... mind rubbing my shoulders for a bit? They're really stiff because of my breasts.” She asked while leaning forward, letting her womanhood press against his shaft and still grinding against him, to give him easier access to her shoulders for the requested massage.</p><p>“Sure.” Ichigo answered, quickly and expertly finding the best spots to begin easing the tensions in her back muscles and making her gasp before melting into his touch. “By the way, why are you trying to seduce me?” The hybrid suddenly asked, making the kitsune freeze up.</p><p>'Should've expected this.' She thought to herself before letting out another gasp of pleasure as Ichigo worked out another knot in her back. “When you first came to Kyoto, lady Amaterasu told me to court you for two reasons. One, she knew you were still hurting from your war with the Quincy and I did so little to help with that before your other brides came to help. The other reason is because she decided to play matchmaker and saw you as the perfect candidate to be my husband.”</p><p>“I find it hard to believe that someone like you has a hard time finding a husband. Unless managing Kyoto has kept you that busy.”</p><p>'You say that, but you're not even reacting to my advances.' She thought dryly. “Being busy was part of it, but I also had high standards. I want someone who was strong and gentle, powerful and caring, someone that I could trust to stand at my side as an equal should the need arise. And when Amaterasu told me to court you, my first thoughts were 'he is a pup'. And then we fought and you showed me just how powerful you are, making me go into heat for the first time in centuries.” She stood up and turned around, making sure Ichigo saw her in all her glory. “I want you, I want your child, and I'm willing to happily be a part of this harem of yours.” Ichigo calmly stood up, reached out to cup her cheek, and gave her a chaste kiss on the head.</p><p>“Let's discuss this AFTER my Senjutsu training is complete.” He said with a smirk before leaving the hot spring they were in and going into a different spring twenty feet away, this one with Reiryoku restoration properties.</p><p>'Always focused on training, aren't you Ichigo?' Yasaka thought as she fell back into the spring, floating in the warm healing waters. 'You better get ready. I'm not stopping.' She smiled, already planning her next attempts while soaking in the heated waters.</p><p>(Months Later)</p><p>Ichigo's months were much the same after that; harsh and vicious training by the two gods to force him to improve or suffer great pains and frustration, calm meditations with Yasaka to improve his control of Senjutsu with the ambition of obtaining Touki, going on a few dates with the kitsune after she was given the rules about the harem by the rest of Ichigo's lovers, and her utter disregard for personal space as she constantly took every chance to be close to him while the Youkai kept slipping him various aphrodisiacs and virility boosters... they were honestly surprised the hybrid didn't ravage their princess yet. The effects of the training showed as Ichigo's swordsmanship and archery skills improved drastically and Ichigo started to channel more life energy, closing in to tapping into Touki. But the year was coming to a close with a couple months remaining in his final school year before he had to proceed to his next mentor. Unfortunately, Ichigo was about to get his first taste of the other pantheons of the world beyond the foreign heroes that aided him in the Blood War.</p><p>The day started as normal for him since Yasaka's confession, waking up in her bed since she always found her way to him to sleep with, with her cuddling him for the warmth of their contact, her being naked and him bare chested with no evidence of anything beyond cuddling, when a kitsune maid came in to get their day started. But instead of the usual government affairs Yasaka was to deal with or the training schedule Ichigo was to engage in this time, it was with the announcement that Uryu Ishida had come to Kyoto and would soon arrive at the castle. Some time back, Uryu left Japan to go to London and join up to the Western Branch of Soul Society known as Wing Bind in an effort to learn more about Yhwach in the western lands of Europe. The Western Branch did not deal with souls, as Uryu would learn, but instead busied themselves with the Living and the hidden world of dragons. This sparked an idea to try and exchange some methods and ideas between the two and only recently did the higher ups of the Gotei and the Wing Bind Agency come to an agreement on what to share. Uryu was bringing along a few Quincy and hopefully his cousin, but he needed to gain Amaterasu's permission before he was allowed to leave since he now had an important role as the new Quincy King.</p><p>“So that's why I'm here.” Uryu said, repeating his reasons for wanting to leave and why he wanted to bring Ichigo along in the audience chamber used to contact Amaterasu. “I worry Scathach might be getting impatient with how long Ichigo is taking and I think he should come to London to see the dragons and whatever else may affect us in the future.” Yasaka was possessively clinging to Ichigo, not wanting to lose her prospective husband so soon after realizing her desires for him while Amaterasu was pondering Uryu's proposal.</p><p>“If I remember correctly you have precognitive powers, yes?” The sun goddess asked the Quincy, earning a nod in response. “Then can you not look into the future and tell me when our dear Ichigo will finally master his Senjutsu to an acceptable level? That's when I will permit him to leave.” Uryu sighed, still not entirely used to the strain of the Almighty but was still willing to look ahead and see when he could take his cousin with him. For a few minutes his eyes grew multiple pupils as he looked into hundreds of futures, quickly growing nauseous from the visions and the strain with them, but suddenly dispelling his power and gasping in shock.</p><p>“Uryu!” Ichigo shouted in concern, immediately flashing to the archer's side as Uryu was sweating bullets. “What happened? What did you see?” Uryu looked to Amaterasu and Yasaka who both felt an unholy sense of dread from the look of terror the Quincy gave them.</p><p>“Blood, hate, a horrible genocide.” Uryu panted out as he tried to coherently recall what he saw, time was of the essence. “Cat Youkai, slaughtered by... beings with black wings a-a-and magic.” Both the goddess and Youkai priestess knew what he was talking about. A future attack by the Devils.</p><p>(Deleted Scenes)</p><p>Susanoo and Yasaka</p><p>“Are you finished lord Susanoo?” Yasaka asked, letting the god do as he pleased.</p><p>“Not yet.” The only sounds were those of Shinigami construction as the storm god continued to stare at the kyuubi's chest. “Now I'm done. Where's the liquor?” He said before walking off to find something to drink.</p><p>“This is only going to make the year longer.” The kitsune groaned, dreading the god's future continued presence.</p><p>Why no lemons this chapter</p><p>It was the middle of the night when he woke up, fully aware of Yasaka's soft breasts pressing against him and her legs entwined with his. He was also aware of a rather painful erection forming as a result of the soft and warm flesh of his bedmate resting on him.</p><p>“Great.” He quietly groaned before holding a glowing hand over Yasaka's face. Once he was sure the Kido took effect, he slipped away from the bed and put a shirt on before tearing open a hole in dimensional space. As fast as he could, he flew into the empty void between worlds and used his senses to find his way back to the Soul Society. Specifically to the 12th division barracks to speak to one man in particular. “KISUKE! I NEED MORE!” The hybrid roared as he entered an office where the only other occupant was a man with messy sandy blonde hair and a white and green bucket hat.</p><p>“Didn't she say she WANTS your babies?” The man groaned as he opened a drawer as pulled out a syringe kit with over a dozen quick shot syringes. “Can't you just start fucking already?”</p><p>“I want to focus on training.” Ichigo returned before sticking a needle in his arm and injecting the drugs, sighing in relief as his erection died down. “I've gotten so backed up that I wouldn't stop even after my legs give out.”</p><p>“And you're still sterile because you never asked me to undo that one surgery, so it wouldn't do her any good.” Ichigo failed to notice the sudden and rather evil smirk on the man's face as he left to return to Kyoto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Devils and Reapers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, in the age of chaos, the world took form with the original denizens. Beings that would later be known as gods, goddesses, and what would later be called Hollows. These primordial Hollows devoured anything in their wake and many of the infant gods were helpless before these hungry monstrosities, except for one. His original name was removed, but even back them he was called 'King'. The Soul King rose up and protected the many gods that lived in that time with an unbelievable power and benevolence that made him loved and worshiped. However we did not know that in his act of protection, the Soul King also caused the chaotic world to face oblivion. Thus, five entities conspired together and sealed the Soul King in a crystal prison before tearing him to pieces and leaving him in a state between life and death. With his immense power, those five beings would create the cycle of Life and Death, separating the world into many parts and all connected to the world of the Living. The five that performed this cruel act would become content to rule over their realm, keeping the weakened Hollows at bay, while other gods left to find and forge their own home to watch over the living and the dead. This is how the many other pantheons of the world came into existence.</p><p>(Meeting Hall: Kyoto)</p><p>“And among these factions, none have been as active as the three of the Biblical Pantheon.” Amaterasu said, closing an ancient scroll and looking over those that assembled. There was her brother Susanoo, the archer Hachiman, her priestess Yasaka and one of her guards, Tomoe Gozen a woman with long silver hair, crimson red eyes, and wearing samurai armor.</p><p>Next to them were her favored son Ichigo and his cousin Uryu wearing a white military uniform, and with them from Soul Society were other Shinigami leaders like Kisuke Urahara, Shunsui Kyoraku, and a woman with long black hair named Retsu Unohana.</p><p>From Kanto came the leader of the East Faction of Youkai, a elderly looking man with a long gourd shaped head named Nurarihyon, wearing a kimono and smoking a pipe with a few Nozuchi, large furry caterpillar things with giant mouths, and an Otoroshi, a large headed hunched figure with large tusks and teeth.</p><p>On the other side, hailing from Onigashima of the South Faction, was Shuten Douji, a grandchild of the original king of Oni, looking like a pale silver petite teen with dark hair in a hime cut that reached her neck and separated by the two long horns on her forehead, wearing a loose kimono and drinking copious amounts of Sake. She was with her guards; the current Ibaraki Douji, a golden counterpart to Shuten's silver, who also wore a loose kimono and had longer hair but was otherwise the same, and a man bearing the name of Kintoki who had swept back blonde hair, purple sunglasses, and a black biker suit with a furry collar and golden knuckles on his hands.</p><p>Finally, representing the North Faction, was the high priestess of the Yuki-Onna, Tsurara Shirayuki, a woman with purple silver hair, ice blue eyes, wore a white kimono, and was flanked by other Yuki-Onna and yeti like Youkai.</p><p>“The Biblical group is split into three factions, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels.” Amaterasu continued while the rest watched and listened with varying levels of attention. “The Devil Lucifer led his faction, the Angels were led by their god, and the Fallen Angels are led by a Fallen named Azazel. These three would battle each other, often dragging humans into the conflict, and spreading their influence throughout the world. I've lost more than a few of my children to the them.” The goddess growled, remembering one that converted and led a painful life as a result and another she would lose to a Devil's wiles. “The three eventually clashed in a terrible war that nearly drove all three to extinction, taking the lives of the original Satans that led the Devil and leaving the three in a stalemate to avoid that certainty. To replenish their numbers, the Devils devised a way to take anything from any race and turn them into a new Devil.”</p><p>“Anyone we'd recognize?” Urahara asked suddenly. “I can't imagine that some famous figures wouldn't capture the attention of the Devils.”</p><p>“Okita Souji, captain of the Shinsengumi.” Susanoo answered, joining Shuten Douji in drinking. “One of the finer swordsmen I've ever had the pleasure of drinking with. A 'possible' Kenpachi if he didn't choose to become a Devil.” The knowledge surprised Ichigo and Uryu, hearing of such a famous figure in Japanese history becoming a Devil. Ichigo felt a hand drop to one of his blades, a deep desire to test his skills and blade rising within him.</p><p>“Well it makes sense that they'd want to convert humans into Devils.” The hybrid admitted, quelling his thirst for battle to focus on the meeting. “They aren't exactly rare and plenty have displayed great potential.”</p><p>“Plenty of Devils were not happy with the system, viewing it much the same as a Quincy king that no longer exists viewed Quincy that were not pure blooded.” Uryu nodded as the group returned their focus to Amaterasu. “However, there are some with a special gift granted to all mankind by the Biblical God. A power called, Sacred Gears.” Urahara's focus intensified as he listened to the goddess. “There are many different types of these Sacred Gears, each one useful in their own way, but the strongest are known as Longinus. Gears that have the ability to kill god like beings.” Urahara's eyes gained a gleam that screamed of a desire to study these gears. “But as I said, the method they use to convert other races, the 'Evil Piece' system, is not limited to humans but to all races.”</p><p>“Just get on with it already~!” Shuten Douji yelled out, quickly downing what seemed to be a liter of wine in a few gulps. “I didn't come here for a history lesson lady Amaterasu. You called us here about a massacre.” Some of the crowd bristled and muttered among themselves about the blatant disrespect the drunkard Oni displayed while others silently agreed with her. Amaterasu turned her sight to the Oni king, who stiffened up and shrank under the gaze of the motherly goddess.</p><p>“My daughter, the Shinigami have been long isolated from the rest of the world and need to be brought up to to the current news as I know it.” She calmly explained to the oni. “Nurarihyon, what became of Fujimai's daughters?” She suddenly asked the elderly Youkai.</p><p>“I remember her saying something about leaving them with the... Naberius clan?” The gourd headed man answered, trying to remember the past event. “I haven't seen Fujimai for a long time.”</p><p>“Fujimai was the daughter of a special Nekomata clan called the Nekoshou. Uryu here,” the goddess pointed to the Quincy, “used a precognitive ability to foresee that the Devils will be attempting to kill many Nekomata. Considering the power of the Nekoshou specifically, I suspect that they're the main targets. I've been forced to cede much of my country to those invading Devils, but I REFUSE to allow them to wantonly kill my children!” She faced her assembled Youkai and Shinigami leaders. “So please, work together for this.” She pleaded with a bow.</p><p>“What the hell are ya doing?” Nurarihyon grumbled as he pulled out a pipe and started to pack the bowl with an herbal blend. “Everyone here knows that you're our divine mother, the goddess that watches over and commands all of Japan.” He lit the pipe and proceeded to take a drag while everyone else looked to the elderly Youkai in surprise. “Don't bow your head and beg. Take charge and give us our orders.” Attention returned to the goddess who seemed just as surprised before gaining a determined look of steel resolve.</p><p>“Find any and all Nekoshou that you are able and transport them to a safe location.” Amaterasu ordered, making the various leaders grin.</p><p>“That's more like it.” The gourd head Youkai said before taking out a phone. “I'll have my men scour the entire region to find any that remain.” The other leaders nodded and proceeded to do the same.</p><p>“The hunt is on, but where to send them?” Tsurara asked, contemplating various locations and possibilities. “It needs to be well hidden and well protected.”</p><p>“Karakura Town,” Kyoraku answered, “or more accurately, the Silbern located in the shadow of Karakura Town. It's still the home to Squad 15 which has plenty of strong soldiers to protect it.”</p><p>“Hope you don't mind a little extra help in that endeavor.” Shuten Doji said. “We're all doing this together, time for the supernatural of Japan to finally act in unity.” Kyoraku nodded before turning to Ichigo.</p><p>“Well Kurosaki, you're helping out with this. Also, I am permitting you up to release up to five seals while in the world of the Living.” That got all the Youkai's attention, particularly Yasaka.</p><p>“You're going to have him bare himself?” The fox asked, blushing at the thought though not entirely against it. Shuten, and Tsurara looked at Ichigo with anticipation while all the members of the Gotei that were present looked at the kitsune in confusion. “His clothes are his seals... right?” Yasaka asked when she noticed the stares.</p><p>“His clothes CONTAIN his power,” Urahara explained, “his seals limit the power he can use. Every captain and lieutenant gets at least one placed on them when they enter the world of the Living so they don't adversely affect the Spiritual Balance. They normally limit up to eighty percent of a Shinigami's normal power, but Ichigo is far from a normal Shinigami, requiring many seals so that him training here has any actual effect. He needs my authorization to release these seals while in the world of the Living... or until I retire and he becomes the new Captain Commander.”</p><p>“So... no naked strawberry beefcake?” The oni leader asked before releasing a sigh of disappointment. “That's a shame.” The various other female Youkai silently agreed with her, Ichigo sparing a glance to the man called Kintoki.</p><p>“Yes. She's always like this.” The man said. With that, everyone left to do their jobs to save the Nekoshou.</p><p>(Time passes)</p><p>The process had a few hiccups here and there, some of the Nekomata refusing to leave their homes until being told that Amaterasu herself ordered it, but otherwise it went smoothly. The Oni provided an escort and the Yuki-Onna acted as spies and lookouts with the Silbern in Karakura Town acting as the safe haven for them, guarded by Soul Reapers, Quincy, Fullbringers, and various synthetic augmented humanoids called Mod Souls. Everything was going... mostly well. Mostly in the sense that Uryu used the Almighty again and saw some futures where he had to make a choice to save many and abandon the few. Whoever it was that was behind the coming massacre seems to disagree with the people of Japan's supernatural side hiding away what they were gathering and Uryu saw some peaceful negotiations turn into outright kidnappings. Some Youkai escaped, others they were too late for. The time for a conflict was coming and they needed information, the kind that comes from testing and experiments.</p><p>'Let's see,' Uryu thought as he did some last minute checks, 'narrow alleyway, concealed flash mines in formation, snipers in position,' his eyes drifted to the rooftops where his backup and hidden sharpshooters waited before drifting back down to an ornate disc, 'Sun Gate, and two more minutes before he appears. I've got this.' The current Quincy King determined as he waited on the rooftop in Tokyo's Nerima ward. His precognitive sight told him in a number of future timelines that a perfect research specimen would be making his way there soon enough. He checked his watch and soon enough someone was running down the alley, a figure in a blue hoodie and track pants. It was the targeted Nekoshou that the Devil was after and someone that Uryu met with ahead of time to plan this out, giving him the means to escape just before the traps. The moment the Nekoshou set foot on the Sun Gate he vanished, immediately teleporting into the Silbern.</p><p>“What the hell?” The Devil said, walking ever closer to the mines. He had grayish skin with black spiky hair and pointed ears, wearing a blue and green track suit of all things. It didn't matter as he soon stepped on a mine and was bathed in pure light and a high pitched bang strong enough to shatter eardrums. The Devil cried out in pain before Uryu used Hirenkyaku to flash down and pull out a Seele Schneider, quickly cutting all over the Devil before pointing the high vibration Reishi blade at the Devil's chest.</p><p>“Geldschrank.” The Quincy muttered as four lines shot out of the silver hilt to form a cube shaped barrier, trapping the Devil inside as blue light energy poured from the myriad of cuts all over his body. 'Every race has Reishi in one form or another it seems.' He thought, silently thanking fate for allowing this to work. There would be no end to Mayuri's complaints if Uryu had to bring him the pieces instead.</p><p>“AHH!” The Devil cried out in pain while Uryu signaled his Quincy and the Mod Souls helping while the Yuki-Onna retreated. “Who the hell are you!?” The subject demanded as the retrieval team got to their leader.</p><p>“Transport him directly to Mayuri.” The Quincy King ordered while the Devil tried to force his way through the barrier, only to fell his hand burn and shred against the dense field of Reishi. “I've got another appointment to make. The more samples, the better.” He said before disappearing, leaving the retrieval team to take that Devil to Soul Society. He wouldn't be the last, and none were ever seen again.</p><p>(Near the End of the Year)</p><p>Time continued to pass as more and more Devils from low to mid class would soon find themselves in the tender care of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the most thorough and vicious scientist in the Gotei experimenting to find the most efficient methods of bringing down the Devils, as a result of their attempting to capture the Nekoshou. This has now brought us to Ichigo, standing in the middle of a deserted street, because of another vision Uryu had. The ones in charge of whatever this mess was were getting fed up with the drop in captured Nekos and lack of response from the capture force, so they would decide to send a group of fourteen Devils to attack. The promised date of the massacre was well in coming.</p><p>“There is no way in hell I'm letting this happen!” The hybrid growled to himself before pulling out his phone to check the time. Two minutes remaining, he was at the edge of the Gunma and Saitama prefectures on a bench waiting for the group to appear. Ninety seconds, squad twelve was waiting on his order to create an isolated space for him to fight in. Forty-five seconds, Ichigo rose to his feet and removing his restraint Shihakusho and revealing his bare chest. Fifteen seconds, he quickly glanced over the scars and five present tattoos on his chest. Each a symbol of the Gotei 16 squads, almost all a flower of some kind aside from the horned skull of the Arrancar Division. Zero, a glowing red glyph appears on the ground as a group began to rise up from the ground. Ichigo sent the order and walked toward the Devils.</p><p>“Right, you lot know what to do.” A large man in the center said to the rest, a small group of men and women, all in military uniforms and combat fatigues. He had a few scars on his face, yellow eyes, and green hair shaved down to a crew cut. “The top had an 'incident' so we're to remove the threat of these mangy felines, but before that we need to find whatever has been attacking our teams. Ready?” His team formed a circle around him with two spying Ichigo, a man with big metal knuckles and a woman with Shamshir.</p><p>“Ready captain!” Most of the team responded, noticing the two that didn't respond right away.</p><p>“Sir, we've been spotted.” The woman told the captain as they all turned to face Ichigo, who was now walking toward them. The captain narrowed his yellow eyes to the hybrid. “Orders?”</p><p>“Kill-” The captain was about to say when one of the Devils behind him was now lacking the top half of his head. A flick of the teen's wrist and a ball of energy shot through the air and tore the Devil's head clean off. The captain made the mistake of looking at his now dead subordinate before turning back to the hybrid, only to find a foot slamming into his face and sending him flying back. Ichigo did a backflip and channeled Touki into his hand before using a mix of Hirenkyaku and the Fullbring skill Bringer Light to instantly maneuver himself into the center of the group and lashing out with a series of punches and palm strikes. He occasionally had to block incoming attacks, mainly the blades, before jumping upward and creating a Reishi platform.</p><p>“You bastard!” One of the Devils growled before black bat wings sprung from their backs. “We of the Halphas clan will kill-!” She stopped when Ichigo raised his hand and a series of glowing yellow lines went from his hand to their bodies.</p><p>“Hado #11, Tsuzuri Raiden.” He said as his hand sparked with electricity before the energy surged to all of them instantly, shocking them into unconsciousness. 'Well that was easy.' Ichigo thought as he dropped back down. 'Now, which one to... where's that captain guy?' The hybrid wondered as he realized he couldn't find the lead Devil's body anywhere. His eyes scanned the area, trying to find his target, when he sensed two of the Devils coming from behind him. He twisted around in time to block their punches. “Still standing? Limit release, sixteen.” The horned skull dissipated from his chest and he shifted into their guards before slamming his fists into the center of their guts, forcing them to void their stomachs. “There, now-” He was cut off when a large hand grabbed him by his face and began lifting him up while strengthening his grip.</p><p>“Good effort, but you should've killed me first.” The captain growled before punching Ichigo in the chest repeatedly and slamming him into the ground before stomping on his stomach. “I'm a Halphas. My clan grow in strength in accordance to the energy spent fighting and the bloodshed caused by that fighting. You killing my subordinates only served to make me-”</p><p>“Limit release, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen.” Ichigo counted off, making a higanbana, myrtle, and snowdrop flowers dissipate from his chest. The hybrid's next move was to punch the Devil's knee, severing the leg from the thigh down. The next action happened so fast that captain Halphas never even noticed that his body was paralyzed and was in a crumpled heap next to where he had held down Ichigo. “Now, let's see... I don't even know what counts as what among your kind, but I need to send a message.” The hybrid said, looking over the unconscious... or dead for some, bodies before spying two that were struggling to get back up. Both men, both wearing some kind of studded knuckle covering for more damaging punches. The fact that they were still trying to move gave Ichigo his messenger.</p><p>“Bakudo #81, Danku.” The hybrid cast, creating an invisible wall behind the two Devils, and then his hands began to glow yellow as he started drawing two inverted triangles in the air. “Bakudo #30, Shitotsu Sansen.” The points of the triangles shot out smaller triangles that slammed into the shoulders and pelvis of the two Devils, pinning them to the invisible wall. “I want to send a message to your master.” Ichigo said, walking up to the two while pulling out a silver rod that then had a small rod of white light come out of it. “I don't want this message interpreted any other way than what I've intended it to be.” He grabbed onto the shirt of the Devil on the right and ripped it off, revealing his bare chest. “I don't like doing this, but I want to make this message clear.” The air was then filled with agonizing screams as Ichigo carved into the man's flesh with the light.</p><p>(Underworld: Research lab office)</p><p>“You've lost contact with them?” A man with slicked back purple hair asked in irritation, getting tired of hearing more and more bad news. This was one of the heads of the Naberius family, self tasked with the research of Super-Devils in the hopes of creating another being on par with the current leader of their people. Research that unfortunately hit a snag once they've stopped gaining more lab rats they were using and one in particular managed to kill her master before escaping. Now they needed to cover their tracks, using the Nekoshou as scapegoats to buy themselves time to remove the worst of their failure and proving the race to be a danger to them. Which wasn't hard considering how many of their kind were lost trying to deal with this mess now, but the climbing casualty list would prove damaging to them in the long run. A part of him wanted to kill that white kitten in their holding cell out of anger, but the rest of him kept calm with the idea of using her as bait to lure out her sister whom they had already got classified as a dangerous rogue Devil. “Damn it. That's it, I'm heading out my-”</p><p>“Going somewhere Naberius?” A voice spoke out, freezing the Devil in place out of shock and fear. Naberius forced himself to look up to find a handsome man with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue green eyes in a rather fancy suit with three more at his sides, a man with slicked back green hair and blue eyes in another fancy suit, a short woman with black hair in pigtails and blue eyes in another suit of her own with a business skirt, and another woman dressed as a maid with long silver hair with two braids in the front and one in the back all tied with blue bows. The three in front were three of the four Satans that currently ruled the Underworld: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Serafall Leviathan, accompanied by Sirzechs's wife and head maid, Grayfia Lucifuge, a devil almost as strong as the Satan Leviathan. “I was hoping for a chance to talk.”</p><p>“Particularly about why negotiations with the Shinto pantheon have stopped because of unwarranted attacks and kidnappings of Youkai.” Serafall added, glaring at the man in question. Naberius tried to think of some way out, but he couldn't fool the smartest Devil in the Underworld.</p><p>“We already figured out the connection to you from the facts that most of the travel took place within your territory or the territory of your allies, the allocation of funds, your seal being used, and the fact that Kuroka was a servant of your family.” Ajuka quickly listed off. “We have sixty-four people missing in action and you are going to explain what has been-” The Satan was interrupted when someone burst through the doors and into the room, carrying a man on his shoulders. An armored grunt and the man he was carrying was shirtless and coated in electrical burns and ruined combat fatigues.</p><p>“Sir! We've LORD LUCIFER!?” The man shouted in surprise at seeing the leader of the Devil.</p><p>“Report.” Sirzechs told him, making the grunt swallow nervously.</p><p>“My lord! We've found a survivor... barely.” He set the man down and pointed to his chest. “He bears a message, probably from whoever has been causing the recent string of disappearances.” All the Devils went up to the unconscious man to read the words carved into his chest.</p><p>Send your leaders to Karakura Town.</p><p>“A trap? Surely this is baiting us.” Ajuka said, already thinking of how things might happen in this Karakura Town.</p><p>“I'll go and try to broker peace.” Serafall told them. “There might be a way to stop this without any more bloodshed. But it is odd that they want us in Karakura Town. That's one of the places Amaterasu has made clear are off limits.”</p><p>“They want ALL the leaders.” Sirzechs looked to the Naberius elder, now sweating nervously. “Let's have them meet.”</p><p>(Timeskip: Karakura Town)</p><p>The school year had ended for Ichigo and his friends, all graduating from high school with almost all of his friends going into higher learning provided by the Shinigami with the exceptions of Ichigo who had further training to undergo in Europe, Uryu who would continue his medical education as his day job of being a doctor, and the Fullbringer of the team Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, who wanted to be an MMA fighter and part time musician. The Devil attacks stopped after Ichigo sent them a message a few months back, but that didn't mean anyone lightened up on the security. Every major region was under constant surveillance for any tell tale signs of the Devils until one night, when Karakura town was finally quiet and asleep, did the Devils finally arrive.</p><p>“This is Candice,” the electrical Quincy said while touching an earpiece, “we have a line of limousines heading into town. Every spirit ribbon connected to them is black.” All over the city were Quincy and Shinigami observing from various rooftops.</p><p>“Roger that Candice. Isolating Reishi around the vehicles.” A voice on the other side responded as the cars drove around until heading to the city square. Once parked, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, and the last Satan, a tall bald man with a goatee named Falbium Asmodeus, exited the central limo while guards went to the others and pulled out various other people, members of the Underworld nobility. “We have confirmation on high levels of Devil Reiryoku. Bring them in Bazz.”</p><p>“Roger.” A man in a white military uniform with rolled up sleeves and a tall red mohawk said before flashing down to the Devils. “Greetings Devils, you may call me H and I shall be your escort to meet with our leaders. First step, everyone hold hands.” The Quincy instructed as he pulled out what seemed like a mirror pendant. “Now hold on tight.” The Devils did as instructed, curious about what method was about to be used, when the ground beneath them glowed silver and revealed a large ornate disc that occupied the whole square. The very next moment they were in a new location filled with a mix of Japanese and European style buildings with a massive fortress like building in the center, all in gleaming white and silver. “This way.” Bazz ordered as he began leading them from the square to the fortress.</p><p>'Tengu, Yuki-Onna, Oni, Kitsune, Nekomatas, and... what are these humans?' Sirzechs thought as he scanned the area around them, making note of all the beings looking at them and how most were glaring at them with disdain. Whatever Naberius did, he was going to pay for it before this meeting ended. They continued the tour through this new place, the older Devils whispering among themselves how pathetic that this band of weaklings and animals think they can intimidate high born pure-bloods, but the four Satans had a different question. What was it that inspired this much confidence?</p><p>“Here's where the meeting shall take place.” Their escort said as they came up to a pair of tall silver doors, pushing them open. “This way.” Bazz repeated as he walked into the building, the entourage of Devils following him through various turns through the hallways before coming to a large meeting hall with a wide table. Seated at this table were the various Youkai Heads, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kisuke Urahara, Retsu Unohana, Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Amaterasu in the center as a projection. “Please wait while our final guest arrives.” The Quincy told them as they took their seats, with the four Satans in the middle, and Ichigo rose up and took off his top, which was a little surprising before they determined something was special about that man.</p><p>“Limit release.” They heard Ichigo whisper as the sixteen symbols of the Gotei appeared on his chest, each one disappearing as he counted down from sixteen. “One.” At that, a new symbol appeared, four cross shaped flowers that looked like a Winter Daphne. “Zero.” It likewise faded from his body and the room was flooded with a power that shocked the Devils, as if the very air burned with energy. The four leaders quickly determined that this teen very much qualified as a Satan class entity himself and experience told them there was much more he could reveal. The scar on Ichigo's chest began to glow as Ichigo brought his hand to it. “Voices be heard, providence be given, reveal to us your being.” The swirling spiritual power around Ichigo began to condense above him and take shape, revealing a man with slicked back hair, pale skin, multiple pupils in his eyes, and eyes in his left and right hands. None among the Devils recognized this being, but they could understand the depth of power and age that the figure displayed just by appearing.</p><p>“Now that we're all here.” Amaterasu started, managing to regain her composure at finally witnessing the Soul King himself. “Shall we start? We have a few grievances to air. I am the goddess Amaterasu, besides me are my fellow gods Susanoo and Hachiman. Representing the Youkai are Yasaka the Kyuubi, Nurarihyon of the Hyakki Yagyo, Shuten-Doji of the Oni, and Tsurara Shiraiyuki of the Yuki-Onna. The 'humans' are the Shinigami, Shunsui Kyoraku, Retsu Unohana, and Kisuke Urahara, and the Quincy Uryu Ishida. This one,” she pointed to Ichigo, “is Ichigo Kurosaki, lone protector of that one, the Soul King.” She then pointed to the projection above them, making some of the Devils' eyes widen in shock at the mention of an entity they thought of as a myth.</p><p>“And you have every right to.” Serafall said, bowing to the Japanese faction. “We've only found out about what was going on shortly before your invitation to these talks found its way to us. We deeply apologize for the grievances caused by our members and know that they will be dealt with before the day ends.” One of the Devils in the back let out a loud cough that was mainly for attention followed by the sound of smacking, mainly the female Satan sigh. “Allow me to introduce ourselves, as is courtesy. I am Serafall Leviathan, head of foreign affairs. With me are Ajuka Beelzebub, head of the technology department, Falbium Asmodeus, head of military affairs, and Sirzechs Lucifer, head of domestic affairs and our leader. Behind us are various members of our nobility, some of whom are the reasons for the mess that brought us here. If I may be so bold as to ask, what became of the Devils that 'disappeared'?”</p><p>“All dead.” Ichigo bluntly said, turning attentions to him. “We defeated each one and used them for experimentation and study. There's... not a lot to give back.” Some of the Devils seemed to accept that answer, though they didn't seem happy with it.</p><p>“Fair, I suppose.” Serafall said with a sigh before continuing. “In regards to the attempted kidnappings and genocide, our investigations revealed the ploys to be masterminded by these two.” She looked back and nodded as the Naberius clan leader and another man, bald and with plenty of battle scars, were brought forth. “The heads of the Naberius and Halphas clans, both were interested in the Nekoshou for their experiments in trying to create stronger Devils by artificial means. Their best subject went on a rampage and killed her master and has since disappeared. This was their way of covering their tracks.”</p><p>“Then their lives are forfeit.” Nurarihyon said aloud. “Anyone willing to order the deaths of anyone should be ready to sacrifice their own life in the process.”</p><p>“Seems fair to me.” Kyoraku added, pouring himself a cup of sake with Shuten immediately joining in. “It's because of their actions that we've come to this point.”</p><p>“If I am to die, then let it be in battle!” The Halphas clan member growled out, rising to his feet. The Soul King pointed at him with his left hand and the Devil's body immediately began to twist and contort in unnatural ways, filling the air with the sounds screaming, of bones shattering, and flesh tearing, before the Halphas Devil was reduced to a mangled red ball that was dripping with blood.</p><p>“You lost.” The Soul King said with a hushed tone before the mangled flesh ball flew to his hand and disappeared into the mouth that appeared in his palm. Everyone but the Shinigami gawked in shock at the visceral and gruesome way that the Devil was just killed, Kyoraku bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.</p><p>“Well that settles one of them,” he said before pointing to the remaining criminal, “now how do we execute this one?” Several ideas were being bounced around by the Japanese representatives; ranging from simply beheading him to giving him to Mayuri, gruesome ones like slowly freezing or slowly burning him to death, to Shuten-Doji saying 'fuck him to death'... Urahara and Unohana then defending her suggestion by pointing out how it is basically death by exhaustion and that the constant act can eventually turn into pain rather than pleasure. The more and more graphic methods of execution being offered turned the Naberius Devil into a terrified wreck as he looked to his people's leader in vain hope.</p><p>“Master Sirzechs please! Spare me!” He begged, interrupting the debate. “Everything I did was for the future of Devil kind!” Many were disgusted with his lack of pride and shame while Sirzechs closed his eyes.</p><p>“Very well. I shall be merciful.” The Lucifer told him, shortly before engulfing the man in an orb of darkness and causing him to fall apart like dry sand. “A quick death.”</p><p>“Sirzechs you ungrateful bas-!” Naberius roared out in anger as he turned to dust.</p><p>“Now that that matter is settled, what else? I can imagine some concessions must still be made.”</p><p>“For the next decade, the cessation of all Devil activity outside of Kuoh Town.” Amaterasu said in a tone of finality. The Devils were about to speak up but were silenced by a glare from the Satans. “After that, any further talks will be done by the leader of the Shinigami at the time.” Ichigo spared a glance to Amaterasu, something Serafall caught. “And to enforce that, there will be surprise inspections of Kuoh Town and the rest of my land will be monitored closely. Those are the terms for peace.” Before the Devils could rage at the demands of 'eastern savages' Falbium glared at them and allowed Serafall to continue.</p><p>“We understand and accept those terms lady Amaterasu.” She said with a bow. “We shall keep a tighter watch on our people to ensure this mess doesn't happen again.” The four leaders rose and led the group back out of the fortress. Within minutes they were back to the normal side of Karakura and returning to the Underworld within seconds of that. The four Satans were furious at the members of the Naberius and Halphas clans that caused this loss and would become more strict with their own people as a result.</p><p>For the members of the Shinto faction, it was time to celebrate. They managed to work out a deal, no looming war, the Nekoshou survived but are still under the protection of the shadows of Karakura, and Ichigo and his friends finished their high school careers. Now it was time to check if Ichigo had graduated from his Senjutsu training.</p><p>(Kyoto Underground Training Hall)</p><p>“So why are we doing this?” Ichigo asked as Kintoki did some checks to his spiked knuckle gloves and some stretches. On the sidelines stood the various leaders of Japan's supernatural world.</p><p>“You're being tested in three parts.” The man answered, doing a few warm-up punches. “Ki manipulation, Touki, and healing. As such, I'll be your sparring partner.”</p><p>“That's the part I'm wondering about. Why you?” Ichigo asked again, curious as to why </p><p>“I'm the legacy of Kintaro himself.” He answered, sparking with electrical energy. “Scion of Raijin, the god of lightning, and I've been aching to fight you since I first saw you.” Ichigo merely shrugged and got into a Hakudo fighting stance before his body became alight with spiritual energy. Kintoki immediately threw his fist forward and fired bolts of lightning at the hybrid, Ichigo utilized Senjutsu to sense the energy flow and redirect it away from him. The hybrid then countered by throwing his own fireballs of Ki energy, forcing Kintoki to dodge as Ichigo followed him with the energy blasts. Kintoki charged himself with electrical power and shot like lightning toward the hybrid, hoping to speed blitz him. Ichigo... easily caught him by the collar of his coat and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You were told my greatest asset is my speed right?” Kintoki felt himself sweat-drop, remembering that he was told how fast Ichigo was by Yasaka before the fight began. “Moving to the second part.” Ichigo then slammed his Touki infused fist into Kintoki's gut, causing the demigod to cough up some bile. Then Ichigo tried something new, feeling out Kintoki's own Ki, and then tried disrupting the flow of energy that allowed him to summon lightning. The result blew them both up as Ichigo was blasted back and Kintoki lost his arm. “Okay.... need more practice with that.” The hybrid groaned out before getting back to his and flashing to Kintoki, who also forced himself to his feet and was bleeding quite a lot.</p><p>“Third? How are you doing with healing?” He asked, biting back the pain as best he could. Ichigo's hands glowed green as he began using his Senjutsu to close the wound., the best he could do with his current skill in healing. “I think it's fair to say you passed.” Kintoki admitted, looking to his arm. “There's a way to fix that, right?” Ichigo raised his hand and drew a rectangle with Kido and twisted his hand like he was turning a dial counterclockwise, with Kintoki's arm reappearing as a result. “That felt... odd. What was that?”</p><p>“Kido spell, time regression.” Ichigo told him as the demigod examined his restored limb. “Kido can do... pretty much whatever if you're clever enough and have the power.” Ichigo then turned to find Amaterasu before him. “So... do I pass?” Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at the hybrid and let out a sigh. “Though I'm loath to let you leave my son, you've passed. But before you go, there's one more thing I want you to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seeds of the Next Generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Yasaka's Bedchambers)</p><p>Ichigo sat on the lavish bed, naked with only a towel covering him, reflecting on the events that led to this moment while looking at a glass of water sitting on the nightstand.</p><p>(Flashback: end of the previous chapter)</p><p>“There's one more thing I want you to do.” Amaterasu said before pointing to the side, revealing Yasaka, Rukia, Orihime, Neliel, Candice, and Yoruichi, a dark skinned woman with golden eyes and long purple hair wearing a Shihakusho and a Haori with the kanji for two on the back. “Spread your seed and sire a few children.” The goddess said quite bluntly.</p><p>“Okay then... wait what!?” Ichigo started before registering what sun goddess said. “You want me to impregnate them? Just before leaving for who knows how long?!”</p><p>“That's right.” Amaterasu said with a simple nod. “They will be cared for by all of Japan so you won't have to worry about their upbringing, and they will be safe while you're away. If you want to be there, then you should finish your training overseas as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Did you arrange this solely to make me rush home?” Ichigo asked/growled with an angry realization that the goddess may be manipulating him.</p><p>“Actually I'm doing this to help test the viability of Arrancar reproduction.” Nel spoke up. “We'd like for Arrancar to not have to be born from Hollows and to help end the survival of the fittest mindset of Hueco Mundo, so Urahara and Mayuri fitted me with an artificial womb and eggs based on my DNA. Plus, I wanna have your baby and I miss you abusing my-”</p><p>“AND the new Kuchiki elders have been pressuring me and Byakuya to sire an heir for the clan since the war has ended and it's time to think of the future.” Rukia interrupted before Nel could get anymore graphic. “Brother still has yet to select anyone after my sister, but we're already married so the elders have been hounding me more often about it. This is equal parts shutting them up and... I... do wanna be a mother.” She finished with an embarrassed blush, managing to maintain eye contact with him.</p><p>“It'll help with solidifying the camaraderie of the the Quincy and Shinigami in the years to come.” Candice added in as to the reason why she was there. “I've also got a modeling job in Karakura Town and I've convinced my bosses and designers to do a maternity line-up in preparation for this. I'm just disappointed I won't get to show off the lingerie they'll come up with in time. Well, for the first time anyway.” She added with a wink, making Ichigo blush.</p><p>“As for me,” Yoruichi started, “well... Mayuri harvested Soi-Fon's eggs from her body and I protested the use of them to clone her since it wouldn't be my little bee. So to compromise, the Fon elders relented on the condition we all follow what we can only assume to be one of Soi-Fon's greatest wishes and I be the surrogate carrying her child. I still get to choose the father and the two of you were my favorite students.” She said, surprising the whole group. “I always wondered what a kid between the two of you would be like. Probably adorable.”</p><p>“Right... well,” Yasaka continued, “we've already had our talk about this Ichigo. I want you to sire my own child and I'm perfectly happy to be a part of this family.”</p><p>“And I want a big happy family!” Orihime cheered. “Being a mother is my biggest dream for the future and I'm happy to share that with you.” Ichigo looked over the group and sighed, seeing no real way out of this.</p><p>“Okay. I'll finish my training as fast as I can.” He promised, causing all the women to smirk knowing that the extra drive will make him stronger. “I was hoping we'd be married before we started having kids.”</p><p>“Very well,” Amaterasu said, “then by my divine will, I now pronounce thee man and-”</p><p>“Hold it!” Yoruichi interrupted. “I said I'll carry his kid, but I'm not getting married. That's just not for me.”</p><p>“And what about us!?” Shouted a voice from behind, causing them to turn and see a woman with long and messy black hair an brown eyes in the ninja outfit of the Gotei's Squad 2 named Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo's childhood friend and girlfriend. “I stood by and waited while you and Rukia got hitched cause I figured Orihime and I were next! I'm joining in this time and I want a proper ceremony when you get back!” She shouted as she marched right up to Ichigo, poking his chest rather harshly.</p><p>“Same here!” Senna cheered with a happy smile and wave. She was a girl purple hair tied in a short messy ponytail and amber eyes, wearing a Shihakusho. Senna was originally an amalgamation of memories of the dead who lost their memories that eventually formed into a person that would eventually return those memories upon her death. With the help of Kisuke, her own individual memories were recorded into a blank artificial soul and was soon restored into her own person known as Senna Shiba. “I want wedding memories I'll be able to call my own!”</p><p>“And there's no way I'm letting Candice beat me in getting hitched!” Yelled a woman with long brown hair and eyes wearing her own more conservative Quincy military uniform with a mini skirt, knee length socks and boots. This was Bambietta Basterbine, fellow Quincy Sternritter and was selected to join Ichigo and Uryu for their trip to London. “I'm marrying him too damn it!” Ichigo then turned his attention at the only other one there, a woman with long icy blue hair and eyes and pale white skin wearing a Shihakusho.</p><p>“...I don't really care about the ceremony. I'm still trying to understand love over animal lust and desire.” This was Esdeath, a sadistic and battle hungry warrior from another world that Ichigo fought and tamed, earning her desires.”</p><p>“That's... fair. I guess.” Ichigo admitted before looking over the many women of his harem, taking a quick headcount before realizing someone was missing. “Where's Tia?”</p><p>“Staying in Hueco Mundo because it's her responsibility now.” Nel answered. “Hollows don't really celebrate marriage anyway. Never had mates before.”</p><p>“That's it! Everyone getting married, stand over there!” Amaterasu yelled out, pointing to the right. The suddenness of it shocked the group as everyone but Yoruichi moved to where the goddess pointed. She then snapped her fingers and everyone was then dressed in wedding kimonos. “By my divine will, I pronounce you man and wives! Now kiss!” Ichigo immediately moved to follow the angry goddess's command and gave each of his wives a quick chaste kiss. “Good. Now go make some babies, and I expect to be invited to the formal weddings.” She said before disappearing.</p><p>(Flashback End)</p><p>Which brings things back to now, with Ichigo waiting as his soon to be expectant brides finish with their baths, looking as a glass of water that Kisuke said to drink before he has any sex, because it contained the drugs that would make him fertile and active again. Ichigo has been killing his sex drive for a year now and was somewhat concerned about what will happen once he drinks it.</p><p>“Ichigo, I'm ready~.” He heard Yasaka sing as she entered, covered in nothing but a towel while her tails hid themselves away with magic. Ichigo drank in her image with his gaze before downing the glass, tasting the nectar flavor of the drug within and walked over to Yasaka, placing his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked, feeling his heartbeat increasing as heat flooded his entire being while his crotch soon started to ache. Yasaka smiled and kissed him, loosening up her towel and making fall off her body while a single tail did the same with his.</p><p>“Yes, I want to bear your pups. However many you wish to bless us with, I'll be happy to carry.” She said with a smile. “Also, you've been poking me with WHAT THE!?” She shouted in shock as their attention was brought to Ichigo's rod, hard as a rock and an angry purple from all the blood coursing through it.</p><p>“That explains the pain.” Ichigo grunted out as he felt his mind get more and more foggy with bestial lust and desire. Something Yasaka also felt as her own honeypot became soaked with desire.</p><p>“Oh, fuck the foreplay.” She growled before tackling him onto the bed, straddling him in an instant. “I'm a vixen in heat, and I want to breed.” She growled as she dragged her moist slit along his length once, twice, three times before lifting her ass up. Ichigo, giving into his own lust, grabbed his cock to help her position it into her fuckhole before impaling her upon him. “MMMM!” She moaned out as he stretched her walls in a pleasurable pain, giving herself a few seconds to adjust before the animalistic drive of breeding had her lift herself to start bouncing on him.</p><p>Not one to stand idly by under any circumstance, Ichigo took hold of her firm and fluffy breasts and began kneading them like dough, enjoying the touch and feel as his fingers sank into her flesh. Yasaka's mind went blank as any and all thoughts beyond fucking faded away, replaced only by the need and desire to breed, as her pussy began to convulse and tighten in a desperate attempt to milk any seed out of her chosen mate. Relief came quickly as he soon erupted inside of her love canal and filled her fertile womb with his seed, the vixen letting out a whine of delight as his warmth seeped into her core and feeling the potent life energy fill her and merging with her egg.</p><p>'Such... such power.' She thought as some sense returned to her. 'Our pup... our child will be the strongest Youkai in history.' Just as she finished that thought, Ichigo flipped them over and began thrusting into her again, grunting like an animal before mashing his lips against her and tasting every corner of her mouth.</p><p>“Well, look at him go.”  Tatsuki said while watching the pair go at it with the rest of the women, having long since walked in after Yasaka starting riding him like a rodeo bull. “He's really backed up ain't he?”</p><p>“Kisuke said that the drug he's been giving him earlier didn't kill the desire so much as act like a dam to hold it back.” Yoruichi explained. “That thing he drank broke that dam. Now he's just an animal looking to breed.”</p><p>“There goes the romantic wedding night.” Orihime said with a disappointed sigh. “Guess we'll just have to wait till next time.” She then perked right up. “Okay, those NOT getting pregnant on birth control?” She asked, gaining affirmation from half the group. “Those getting pregnant fertile?” The other group confirmed. “Right! Let's GO!”</p><p>“Orihime and I are going next,” Tatsuki said while stepping forward with her busty bubbly sister wife, “and we should hurry. Yasaka looks like she's about to break.” The mating pair had found Yasaka with her face in her pillow while Ichigo held her ass up while pounding away at her reddening backside. Orihime looked to her sister wife and nodded with a determined smile.</p><p>“Ichigo~!” They called out, walking up to him as his focus turned on them. The next many hours were filled with the sounds of sex as each girl took turns with the hybrid, eventually becoming a contest to see how long they could last with many retries with some. The record for the longest was held by Yoruichi with Yasaka at a close second, shortest was Senna, and Orihime took as many tries as she could. Bambietta and Candice just watched the whole while and waited, making the occasional food run to keep everyone fed and more importantly hydrated. After a day and a half, Ichigo finally seemed to regain enough of his senses to recognize the aftermath, how each girl had a noticeable bulge on their bellies from the sheer amount of cum he pumped into them, and how the room just REEKED.</p><p>“Water?” He heard Candice suggest, turning just in time to see a bottle coming at him and fumbled with catching it for a few seconds. “Thirty-eight hours. Impressive and scary darling.” Ichigo shrugged before practically inhaling the water.</p><p>“Was it that long?” He asked as Candice gave him another water while Bambietta started spraying air freshener and disinfectant into the room. “It all seemed like a blur.”</p><p>“Well, it's a good thing we waited then, isn't it?” Bambietta said, opening the windows and manipulating the Reishi to create fans to blow out the stench while she got Rukia and Orihime off the bed. “We wanted you to stay conscious for this.” Ichigo then finally noticed that the two were naked and in perfect condition.</p><p>“What's happening?” He asked before Candice smacked a hand onto his scuplted ass, grabbing a handful of his lower cheeks and sending a currant of electricity throughout his lower body, forcing his cock to stand erect once more.</p><p>“Our turn.” Candice whispered before spinning him around and straddling him. “And we're in control.<br/>
(Whackybiscuit took over here)</p><p>Candice ran her hands along Ichigo's chest. White lightning buzzed from her fingertips to jolt him. The Sternritter enjoyed the gasp on her lover's face before she finally lowered herself down onto the Substitute's meatrod. "Ah!" The lime-greenette bit her lower lip as her pussy was filled by Ichigo's cock. "Fuck…my pussy is so full!" Without waiting for herself to adjust, the slutty Sternritter quickly began to bounce up and down quickly. Lighting crackled across her naked body, her breasts bouncing wildly.</p><p>Ichigo hissed as his cock entered Candice's pussy again and again. If there was one thing interesting when it came to making love to Candice, it was about as close to fucking a power socket as a human could get. He gripped Candice's waist to bounce her higher but the Quincy swatted his hands away. "Oh no. You just lie back and let Candice do her thing!" She grinned from ear to ear as she reached behind her to grab Ichigo's ankles. Pushing his legs forward, the woman smirked as she started to ride him reverse-piledriver style. "Oh yes! Ohhhh!" she slurred, her face turning slutty while her hips committed to riding Ichigo straight through the mattress.</p><p>The shocking Quincy gripped her husband's ankles tightly while bouncing up and down. Ichigo gripped the bedsheets as he tried to enjoy himself but the sensations of his new wife's electric pussy was enough to destroy his restraint. "I'm gonna blow!" he grunted, throwing his head back while his hands went to his wife's jiggling titties.</p><p>"That's right! Give me the good stuff!" Candice licked her lips, the anticipation of getting a very potent creampie enough to drive her closer to orgasm. "Ah fuck!" Lightning continued to surge out of her, shocking Ichigo in climax.</p><p>"Ahhhh!" Ichigo threw his head back and moaned while his cock erupted inside the Quincy. The electric vice that choked his manhood was absolute bliss to him. He squeezed Candice's tits while emptying his balls inside of Candice. The lime-greenette gushed as she felt her husband's cock seed her womb. Her grip on Ichigo's ankles tightened until they threatened to seriously injure the boy, yet she couldn't help but howl in pleasure all the while.</p><p>"Fuuuuck…" The Quincy finally let go of Ichigo's ankles and slumped backwards. She put her hand over her womb and let out another seductive moan. "Who knew getting knocked up could feel so good?"</p><p>Bambi, who'd been waiting impatiently next to the pair, raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried it's gonna ruin your looks?" She questioned Candi's sensibilities since the woman always put so much emphasis on her looks?"</p><p>Climbing off of Ichigo's juice-stained lap, Candice merely grinned. "You kidding? I'm totally going to rock the mom bod!"</p><p>"You do you, I guess," Bambi shrugged. She stood up and grabbed Ichigo and hauled him up to his feet. "As for you…" the naked brunette reached down and cupped Ichigo's manhood, pleased to see that his clamhammer was still hard as a rock despite the electric ride. "You got enough in the tank for little old me?"</p><p>Ichigo responded by giving the Quincy a deep kiss. Bambi almost swooned as she felt her husband's hands grab her plump ass and lift her up. Ichigo's new wife embraced him, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. "Mmmmmh!" the two moaned in unison while tying their tongues together. Ichigo enjoyed the soft plumpness of his wife's ass as her breasts pushed against his chest. Bambi felt her womanhood drip from feeling the hard cock rub against her lips. "Do me…" she whispered as their lips parted. Her lips stretched into a lewd grin when she was lowered down onto her new husband's cock. Ichigo enjoyed the look on the Quincy's face when his cock buried itself in her flower.</p><p>The young man didn't waste time and started to thrust up into Bambietta's depths. Throwing her head back, Bambi dug her nails into his shoulders while the hot meatrod stretched her folds. "Oh fuuuuuck!" she slurred like Candice before her. "My pussy is so full!" She clung to Ichigo as his hips rapidly move, driving his cock in and out of her. "Guhhh!" she groaned, clenching her teeth. She didn't want to seem as weak to Ichigo's cock as Candice but Ichigo was a man who could make any woman his bitch. And he'd had plenty of practice by now.</p><p>Ichigo's hands gripped Bambietta's ass tightly while he made love to his wife. Getting an idea, he slid his hands down to the girl's curvy hips and let gravity pull her down. Bambi gasped as her top half leaned backwards. To the other girls it looked like she was suspeneded in the air only by Ichigo's cock and his grip on her hips.</p><p>"Yes! Oh yes!" howled the Quincy. The deeper angle allowed her to feel Ichigo touch even deeper spots inside her. Her legs wrapped even tighter around her husband's waist, digging her heels into the small of his back. Ichigo continued to thrust faster and harder. His eyes became glued to Bambietta's swaying breasts. Had he an extra pair of hands he'd gladly fondle her soft melons.</p><p>'He's been fucking for hours. Yet it feels like he just got his pants down. Oh fuuuuck!' Bambi's mind started to go blank. Her body seized up as it prepared itself to embrace bliss. "Cumming! Fuck, I'm cumming!" she grunted, throwing her head back and wailing as the pressure inside her grew too much. "FUCK! OH FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCK FUUUUUCK!" she screamed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy gushed. Ichigo watched with glee as Bambietta's face twisted from unadulterated pleasure.</p><p>Feeling his balls swell, Ichigo turned around and laid the quivering Bambi down onto the bed and pulled out. The brunette opened her eyes to find Ichigo's cock pointed at her face. Licking her lips, Bambi opened her mouth and eagerly sucked on the tip, tasting her own juices on his manhood. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Ichigo gasped when he erupted inside of Bambietta's mouth. The Sternritter's cheeks bulged as a flood of spunk entered her orifice. She swallowed it greedily, her belly filling with her lover's seed and its heat spreading throughout her body. As Ichigo finished she licked the tip like an ice cream cone to get the last few drops before rolling her head back and panting for breath next to Candice, the other woman nursing her creampied cunt.<br/>
(Back to Teloch)</p><p>Ichigo panted from the exertion, still twitching from the remaining static still coursing through his being. He got himself more water and looked over the room, almost all the girls sans the Quincy were still unconscious with his seed still leaking from their cunts as the image and realization of his future reality sank in.</p><p>“Holy shit. I'm going to be a father.”</p><p>(Three Weeks Later)</p><p>“Are you sure you'll be okay?” Ichigo asked his many wives as most of his friends and family came to see him off at the airport. Uryu, Bazz-B, and Bambietta were going with him to Europe, planning to stop off at Reverse London first to get Ichigo acquainted with the Witches and Wizards of Wing Bind and to begin the training process of learning their techniques for the eventual Dragon Sanctuaries of Soul Society and the Quincy Silbern. “I could hold off on this trip-”</p><p>“Ichigo, the longer you keep lady Scathach waiting, the harsher she's going to be with your training.” Ukitake said, finally out of the hospital and well enough to move about on his own after the events of the Quincy War and most of his organs were replaced.</p><p>“Besides, we'll be fine.” Rukia said, all of the pregnant women resting a hand on their bellies where the new lives and future generations grew. “We're not alone and we're far from helpless.”</p><p>“Just go and complete your training.” Yasaka added with a smile. “We can wait for your return darling.” Ichigo then went over to give them all gentle hugs. “We can discuss how you'll make it up to us later though.” The fox whispered as he felt Esdeath grab his butt.</p><p>“I might want one of my own soon enough.” The icy sadist whispered as she lightly bit on his ear.</p><p>'Why do people want harems again?' He asked himself as Tatsuki pulled them away from their husband, the tomboy lightly punching his shoulder.</p><p>“Come back soon, ya hear?” She said with a confident smile as Ichigo hefted his carry on and followed the Quincy as they boarded the plane. “Let's be sure to let him know when one of us starts giving birth.”</p><p>“How soon do you think he'd get back after that?” Orihime asked as they all began to leave the airport, Yasaka returning to Kyoto and everyone else heading for Karakura.</p><p>“Ichigo's probably the fastest Soul Reaper alive right now.” Yoruichi admitted, thinking about how much her little strawberry grew from the kid she met all those years ago. “With all the skills and abilities he has right now, the plane itself was probably unnecessary.” The Shinigami members eventually opened a Senkaimon and returned to their respective homes and bases to either rest or get back to work. Yoruichi returned to the Squad 2 barracks, working to train her lieutenant Omaeda and younger brother Yuushiro to take over when she goes on maternity leave. “At least that moron is taking this seriously.” She said, looking over Omaeda's latest fitness reports. “He's losing weight.” Her hand rested on her belly as thoughts about the child she now carried went through her head. “Don't worry little bee,” she promised her deceased protege, “I'll take good care of your-”</p><p>(Three Months Later)</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWINS!?” Yoruichi roared at Unohana and Urahara while Candice seemed to be in shock. It was time for another checkup as the girls had started showing, though those two in particular had larger bumps on their stomachs then the others.</p><p>“I mean, you two are carrying twins.” Kisuke repeated as he brought up their ultrasounds, both revealing two fetuses developing in their bodies. “Candice, yours is a regular case of two eggs during your ovulation getting fertilized, and it looks like you'll have a boy and a girl. Congrats.” Candice started laughing nervously.</p><p>“N-no problem!” She continued laughing, though it was hard to hide how scared she sounded. “Like I said. Gonna rock that mom bod.” She managed to smile... despite looking like she was crying for help. “Excuse me.” She said before using Hirenkyaku to quickly and gently get away.</p><p>“Anyway. You Yoruichi, are a more complicated case.” Kisuke continued. “Apparently while Soi-Fon's egg was being fertilized, your body released an egg of its own which was also immediately fertilized. In short, you don't just have the Fon family heir, but the next head of the Shihoin clan as well. Also a boy and girl. Congrats.” Yoruichi blinked a few times before resting a hand on her baby bump and thinking about how she was as a child.</p><p>“Aw shit.” She groaned, rubbing her stomach. “This is going to be a nightmare.” She then looked down at her stomach as if she was looking her children in the eyes. “You two better get along. Got it?”</p><p>Next Time</p><p>Is that a dragon?</p><p>One of the Marchen I believe.</p><p>I was expecting... something stronger.</p><p>Hey there Strawberry! You kept me waiting. Now I'm gonna put you through hell!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: This was pretty much the plan all along. Yoruichi just does not seem like the type to get married, even after getting pregnant, and she's going to be the mother of her own kid and Soi-Fon's. Kunou is going to be much stronger, being Ichigo's daughter in this storyline, which I doubt anyone minds me altering the timeline a bit for the sake of the story. Candice's twins are going to be like their mommy and pretty vain about their looks. Kazui will be Kazui, and Rukia's daughter WON'T be like Ichika in canon since she's Ichigo's daughter and not Renji's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Moonlight Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo, Uryu, Bazz-B, and Bambietta arrive in Reverse London. Read Burn the Witch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Moonlight Dragon</p><p>(London Night Time)</p><p>“So, one more time for clarification?” Uryu asked his companions; Bazzard 'Bazz-B' Black, Bambietta Basterbine, and his cousin Ichigo. Uryu was the only one among their group that even made contact with Reverse London or the members of the Wing Bind Agency. “In London, dragons ran rampart and were responsible for the majority of deaths that occurred. Like spiritual beings, they are mostly invisible to those lacking in ability. Dragons can't be touched by none witches and wizards because then they'd absorb the negative emotions and become 'Dark Dragons', their version of Hollows.”</p><p>“And there are dragons for practically anything, right?” Ichigo asked, still finding it odd when he heard about dragons that were vases and pots.</p><p>“Indeed. I suspect that some kind of 'draconic energy' infected animals and objects, thus turning them into dragons.” Uryu added as they turned to an alley. “And Wing Bind is headed by their equivalents to Gotei captains called the 'Tops of Horns', the leaders of the eight divisions of Wing Bind.”</p><p>“Those are... Inks, Anthems, Sacreds, Pipers, Sabres, Patchworks, Billionaires, and Gallows. Right?” Bazz-B asked as they stopped and Uryu fished out a coin from his pocket.</p><p>“Yup.” The lead Quincy confirmed as he took out his phone and scanned the coin, causing the shield emblem with the letters SSWB to light up with a bright blue light. The brick road before them light up as well with several stones falling into an abyss as the portal opened to the reverse side of London, Reverse London. “Good, my visitor's pass still works. Everyone, jump into the hole.” Uryu said, taking the first plunge with the other three following soon after. “Uryu Ishida, reporting in with guests.” He announced as they kept falling through a tunnel. “Each group tried to help me with my study in their own way, but I mainly dealt with the Sabers and Pipers. Even with that lunatic Sternritter that tried to unleash hellish monsters on London.” The group emerged from the ground to... a London that wasn't that much different. It just had more and larger trees.</p><p>“Not sure what I was expecting, but it already beats Soul Society.” Bambietta said as they all examined the city despite being night. “Is it too much for them to modernize?”</p><p>“Master Yamamoto was a staunch traditionalist, but yeah it needs an update.” Ichigo admitted.</p><p>“Hey Uryu, is it normal for dragons to be in the city?” Bazz-B asked while looking up at a clock tower. “And how big are they on average?” The rest of the group followed his gaze to see a large white feather and fur dragon with a pointed beak and six talon claws on each of it's four feet, looking like it was wearing a gold five pointed crown with the wings resembling a white dress.</p><p>“Yes, but they're smaller than that.” Uryu told him as the dragon spread its wings with what seemed like glittering dust spreading from the beast, causing the tops of dozens of towering buildings to become engulfed in explosions. “And definitely can't do that.” Uryu added dryly as the group watched the explosions fade.</p><p>“It's clearly a threat, isn't it?” Ichigo asked, exposing his chest and lifting three limiters. “Let's at the very least help restrain it.” He then disappeared in a burst of speed, Bazz-B and Bambietta shrugging before following after the hybrid. Uryu soon joined them, running his mind through the possibilities of what this dragon could be.</p><p>(Radio Tower, across from the dragon)</p><p>Five people watched as the dragon transformed into a majestic image of purity and grace, but for them it was a thing of terror. Noel Niihashi, a tall and curvaceous teen with long black hair with a horn hair accessory on her left side wearing a green suit and skirt with a white undershirt and knee high black leggings with a red bow tying a red and black plaid cape on her neck. Ninny Sprangcole, a more slim blonde girl with green eyes and spiked hair ties wearing a similar outfit. Both her and Noel were members of the Pipers; the shepherds of domesticated dragons that help in the harvesting and apprehending illegally reared dragons. Noel was more stoic while Ninny was rather brash.</p><p>Bruno Bangnyfe, a young man with clean shaven sides and spiky black hair with two short blue streaks and a single small bang hanging in front of his head with sharp eyes and jaw wearing a fur collared blue jacket over a dark blue shirt with an animal skull on it, gray pants with a sweater tied around his waist and black sneakers. He was the director of the Inks division of Wing Bind, a group that hunt and eliminate dark dragons, and was trying to eliminate what he though was a threat. Temperamental and quick to anger, he's unforgiving to those that threaten the peace of London. With him was his dragon partner, Rickenbacker, a large indigo dragon with four wings, muscular limbs, a spiked tail, an upturned narrow snout, and sharp horns jutting back on his head. One noticeable blemish on the beast was that one of his wings had six parallel cuts on it, disabling the flight limb.</p><p>Balgo Parks, a young man with dirty blonde hair wearing a light gray hoodie that had 'SLAVE' on it with a white shirt underneath it, dark pants with a thin belt and dark dress shoes, also wearing a Pipers' cape like Noel and Ninny and a collar. With him in his hoodie was a small white furred Pomeranian dog. Balgo wasn't a member of Wing Bind but rather a 'Dragon Clad', a normal human that was exposed to a dragon for an excess amount of time that enabled them to physically touch dragons and attract dark dragons.</p><p>And Macy Baljure, a tall and slim woman with chin length pink hair with a large cowlick on the right side of her head with soft looking eyes and nose. She wore a turtle neck with a tan trenchcoat with  furred shoulders with lace at the cuffs and a pair of light colored boots. She was classified as a 'watcher', someone with power born on the side of the normal Front London that would eventually be recruited to Reverse London. She was a coworker of Ninny's in the band Cecile Die Twice before she quit due to feeling personally inadequate. Macy is an unfortunate girl that was used by Bruno for a scheme of his to frame Balgo as a danger, using the girl and her illegally reared dragon, Elly. Elly was originally a slender, fragile looking dragon that was like a newborn bird with pink skin and small tufts of feathers at her joints with a bird skull like helmet on her head. But now the group gazed on the dragon's true form, a giant and majestic white bird dragon.</p><p>“What is that?” Ninny asked, looking at the new form of the dragon as it changed with the moonlight. “It completely changed its shape and size. What's going on?”</p><p>“It's likely that it molted in the moonlight.” Noel guessed, likewise keeping her focus on the dragon.</p><p>“What's up with that? It's almost like-”</p><p>“Not 'almost', it is.” Bruno suddenly said, analyzing the white dragon. “Using Stealth Scale, molting in the moonlight, those six talons. There's no doubt about it, that is a Marchen.”</p><p>“What's a Marchen?” Balgo asked, being one of the only two that were not as learned about dragons and their lore in Reverse London.</p><p>“Seven dragons named after fairy tales that have existed since before Reverse London was founded.” Noel answered before naming off the Marchen. “Snow White, Red Dress, Golden Ax, Bubbles, Sugar House, Band of Animals, and the only one that becomes a full fledged dragon by molting in the moonlight, Cinderella.”</p><p>“Cinderella?” Macy asked, having raised the dragon she called 'Elly' before it became the beast before them now.</p><p>“It got its name due to the fact that it only matures at night and because it scatters a dust called Star Ash when it gets agitated.” The white dragon spread its wings and the group saw a thin cloud of glittering dust flying off the wings. “And everything the dust touches,” Cinderella was then surrounded by explosions as the dust touched buildings, “is engulfed in light.” Noel said dryly, attempting to add some levity to an otherwise horrifying scene. “At least, that's what the books say.” The rest of the group were not amused.</p><p>“What's with the poetic speech?!” Ninny shouted as they braced against the rushing wind from the explosions. “They're clearly just bombs!” She then let out a sigh. “I'm still not really over that time with that freak Quincy. What was he called again? Sternritter Monster?”</p><p>“That was Gille de Rais, Sternritter M, the Monster.” Bruno added, likewise remembering the last great danger London faced. Pipers and Sabers fought the main monster that the Vandenreich Quincy became while the Inks were the group that held the line containing all the other little offshoots. He wasn't happy about that either and wanted to tear into that Soul Society Quincy, Uryu Ishida, for bringing that trouble to London despite the evidence proving him innocent. “Speaking of Quincy,” he said as he turned to find Uryu standing behind him, “what are you doing back here Uryu?”</p><p>“I'm here with a few other Quincy to begin the Dragon Sanctuary Project in Japan, but it seems like that meeting will have to wait.” There was a loud caw like bellow as the group returned their attention to Cinderella, being shot at with Reishi arrows and a large red fireball which left it relatively unharmed. “Do you mind the assistance, director of Inks?” The wizard spared a glare at Uryu before returning his focus to the living legend.</p><p>“This can be a start to making up to us about letting your branch's war affect other people.” Bruno said, jumping onto Rickenbacker's back. “You two, get the others somewhere safe!” He ordered the two Pipers before charging into battle.</p><p>“Just once I'd like to show up and not have to fight a monster.” Uryu groaned before noticing a gem like object flying toward them, sniping it quickly and making the thing explode. “But I guess that might be asking for too much.” He then noticed Noel, Ninny, Balgo, and someone new. “Hey you three, it's been a while. Random question, how old is Cinderella?”</p><p>“That's the first thing you say to us!?” Ninny roared, almost completely forgetting about the danger at hand. “Not 'How have you been?' or 'Looking good Ninny.' and what's with the surprise visit?! Didn't I tell you to tell us when you'd be returning?!”</p><p>“According to her,” Noel answered while pointing at Macy, “she was an infant two months ago.”</p><p>“Perfect. Thank you Noel.” Uryu said before flying off with Hirenkyaku, with Noel and Ninny following after him on their dragon mounts with Balgo and Macy with them.</p><p>(Battling the Dragon)</p><p>'Man, are all dragons this durable?' Ichigo thought as he fired another Shakkaho at the dragon while Bazz and Bambi kept destroying the odd crystals that just kept coming and exploding. 'With my currant numbers of limiters lifted, I should be around a low captain's level of strength, but it doesn't seem to be enough.' The fireball struck the beak of the dragon, knocking the head over before it turned back to Ichigo and the hybrid saw its eyes turn red as the beak started glowing. “Reduce all creation to ash, Kagutsuchi!” Ichigo quickly said, releasing his fire Zanpakuto, just as a torrent of flames shot at him. With the element under his control, he absorbed the fire into the sword and waited until the dragon stopped. That came when he heard someone call out what he thought was a wizard spell.</p><p>“Release code #0575. Unlock! Come, Hunger Shadow!” Bruno, now wearing a face mask bandanna that looked like a skeletal jaw, shouted as he flew in on Rickenbacker, a large black primate jumping out of a seal that was spray painted on one of the wings. Cinderella was about to unleash another torrent of fire at the new beast when a ball of Reishi sank into her head before exploding, sending her head flying up with the primate latching onto her neck and biting away. Unfortunately the fangs didn't seem able to pierce through her fur despite the ferocity and Cinderella eventually made one of the Star Ash crystals hit the monkey thing and blow it up, causing Bruno to scoff in frustration before turning his attention to Ichigo. “You're Ichigo Kurosaki, aren't you?” He said with the jaw design moving with every word. “Heard that you're strong. So far-” He was about to continue when Uryu flashed over.</p><p>“Ichigo, this dragon is a Marchen. Think of them as Vasto Lordes. Let's capture her for Squad 12.” He quickly said, making the wizard glare at the Quincy.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” He all but growled. “This is a Marchen, enemies of humanity! We're lucky if we manage to simply kill it!”</p><p>“Plus transporting something this big would be difficult.” Ichigo said, thinking about releasing another three limiters while Bazz-B, Bambi, Noel, and Ninny kept distracting the dragon. “Getting it into the Squad 12 facility would be even-”</p><p>“She's two months old.” Uryu interrupted. “Hachi taught you those spells didn't he?” Ichigo paused before looking at Cinderella again.</p><p>“Let's see if that'll work.” The hybrid returned as he bolted skyward.</p><p>“Yes Bruno, what you were seeing before wasn't that impressive.” The Quincy continued as the pair watched Ichigo ascend as a sudden pressure fell on everything, even Cinderella seemed to have felt the new weight on her being. “That's because my cousin has to wear limiters to restrain his power. Otherwise he'd kill everything around him by accident.” The pressure disappeared and Cinderella tried to take flight before she was enveloped in a glowing white box. She tried to use her Star Ash and fire breath to break free, but the Kido barrier held despite her efforts and surprising everyone in Wing Bind. What shocked them more was when Cinderella began shrinking and her plumage receded into her body, like she was reverting back to before her molting. She went from a giant majestic being, to resembling a large newborn chick the size of a horse, and further shrank until she was just a pudgy being the size a house cat that was a whitish pink.</p><p>“How... how in the...?” Bruno asked as Ninny and Noel floated back up to him and Uryu, staring in shock as Ichigo dropped back down, sweating from exertion.</p><p>“That... was harder than I thought.”</p><p>(Meeting Hall of the Top of Horns)</p><p>“So... once more,” an elderly man started, “the four of you are the members of the Japanese Soul Society here to begin the process of creating a dragon sanctuary within the Silbern and Soul Society itself. You arrived in Reverse London around the same time that Cinderella began her rampage and decided to aid in defeating her.” The man pointed to Ichigo. “You used a Kido spell that could reverse time in a selected space, thus reducing the Marchen to an infant state. And you want us to release her into your custody?” This man was Wolfgang Slashhaut, head of the Gallows division of Wing Bind. He was an old man with long gray shaggy hair, eyebrows, and walrus mustache, wearing a purple suit and white dress shirt with a black and gray plaid mantle on his back with violet glasses. Ichigo and his group were in a room called the 'Crown Council', a round table conference room where the Top of Horns meet. “Absolutely not!” Wolfgang growled. “As grateful as we are for the assistance, we can not allow any of the Marchen to live. Especially if we consider the risk that comes with her being in inexperienced hands. I mean no insult but we are unsure of how being in Reishi rich environments might alter even a normal mild dragon, let alone a Marchen. The end results could be beyond catastrophic. The risks are too great.” Around the table, Bruno and five other members of the Top of Horns remained silent as the director of the internal affairs made his point.</p><p>“Wolfgang, I understand your stance,” Uryu said as he tried to make his counterpoint, “but this is why we're here first. To plan accordingly for the actual project itself.” Uryu was the only one standing at the table while Bambi, Bazz-B, and Ichigo stood to the side of the room with the hybrid holding the Kido box that contained the infant Cinderella. “Myself and my Quincy are here to establish ourselves and set up a Sun Gate to allow transport between here and Silbern, where more Quincy and Shinigami will come by. We can work together and learn how to manage what might come and-” Ichigo stopped paying attention once he heard a voice echoing in his mind.</p><p>“I know you're close. I'm getting impatient.” The voice was that of a woman, young in tone but heavy with age and experience. One of the hybrid's hand reached into his pocket, where he kept a stone tablet that had a rune carved into its surface. A stone tablet he was given at the end of the Quincy War by an old ally of his mentor that agreed to take him on as her student, and a woman he'd kept waiting for over a year.</p><p>'Well, guess I have to get moving now.' Ichigo thought, believing that creepy and threatening telepathic messages were more than a little concerning. “Sorry about this, but I have to go.” He said, shoving Cinderella's box into Bazz-B's hands as he bolted out of the window. Everyone just watched in surprise and confusion as Ichigo abruptly left the building, and likely Reverse London itself as the Quincy remembered why Ichigo was here in the first place.</p><p>“Sorry about that. My cousin has business in Dun Scaith.” Uryu answered, shocking the top witches and wizards of Wing Bind.</p><p>(Scotland)</p><p>The scenery passed by in a green blur as Ichigo continued to use his Shunpo and Hirenkyaku to fly through the celtic country. In his hands was the rune tablet, shining with magic power and changing in brightness depending on where it was pointed at. For the most part, he was heading toward the North Western coast of Scotland on the opposite side of the UK from London. The trip took him a few minutes before he came upon the ruins of a castle resting on a cliff side, covered in moss and ivy as the years made their effect known on the remains of the building. The rune tablet was now pulsating with light as Ichigo wondered what the next step was.</p><p>“Toss it on the ground.” He heard the voice from earlier say, prompting Ichigo to drop the tablet. The moment the stone touched the ground it exploded and revealed a towering mountain before him and a beautiful woman with crimson red eyes and long purple hair wearing a tight purple bodysuit showing off her curves and wielding a blood red spear. “It's about time you got here. Are you prepared boy?” The hybrid stepped forward and bowed.</p><p>“Yes. Thank you for taking me under your wing, lady Scathach.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have written a book. A personal fantasy adventure novel about accepting the world isn't black and white.<br/>Titled Commencement, written by Joseph Lankford, it is currently available on Amazon or from me once I have enough time to set up a PayPal account.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Test of Dun Scaith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm officially a published author, called Commencement and here's a link to a video trailer.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpVG3S8ZOuw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Gateway to the Shadowlands)</p><p>“Yes, I did agree to take you under my wing.” The warrior queen said as the lush celtic countryside dissolved away into a dark realm of stone and shadow. The towering mountain was revealed as a tall tower on a giant floating land mass with other lesser towers around it, a massive stone and iron gate blocking the way beyond. “I also said to not keep me waiting.” Ichigo felt himself start to sweat as Scathach gave him a sweet smile with an aura that promised a slow and painful punishment. “I was expecting... maybe half a year at the earliest, little bit more than that considering how possessive I hear Amaterasu is. But the end result is, I was kept waiting. Do you think I like to be kept waiting?” Ichigo felt himself step back in fear, being harshly reminded of when his deceased master Yamamoto decided to punish him harshly or devised a new training method that would make him cry tears of blood.</p><p>“Uh, Lady Scathach-” and that was all Ichigo managed to get out before Scathach snapped her fingers and dozens of crimson spears manifested around Ichigo and pinned him to the ground, several stabbing through his arms and legs to discourage any struggling as he lay flat on his stomach, groaning in discomfort. He was used to such pains already.</p><p>“I agreed to take you in as my student as a favor to my dear friend Genryusai.” She said sweetly while marching over to Ichigo with a spear in hand. “And I was given permission to be as rough as I want.” She then stabbed Ichigo in the back and proceed to carve a series of runes into him. “So I thought of this.” After she tore the spear from his back, Ichigo felt his power drain from his being. As if he was swimming through syrup with a heavy pressure threatening to crush the air out of his lungs. “This will be your conditioning.” Scathach said before snapping her fingers and making the spears disappear, freeing the hybrid. “I've carved a series of runes into your body, limiting the Reiryoku you can use, reducing you to the strength of a normal human, locking you inside your body, even your healing has been limited. I want you to prove you can handle my training, so consider this your first test.” She then summoned a staff with a heavily bandaged head and a small book.</p><p>“You can't use your Zanpakutos or Kido spells while you're here. Instead, I want you to learn how to use the spear and study the rune magic in that journal that I prepared for you. I want you to reach my castle at the summit of this mountain in three days.” She waved her spear and creating a portal. “Start moving.” She then walked through the portal, leaving Ichigo alone and groaning in pain as the holes in his body throbbed and were healing at a snail's pace.</p><p>(Later that day)</p><p>A scant few hours passed while Ichigo healed and was able to push through the large gate doors keeping him from the mountain path to Scathach's castle. It was taking him longer than he'd like to get used to his weakened state, believing that he would be like that for a long while, but he quickly found out that time was not a luxury he was given. Not even a mile away from the gate he was attacked by a group of large and lanky green skinned men with short sharp horns and large tusk like teeth wearing crude leather armor and wielding brutish blades, axes, and clubs. Ichigo was tempted to try and flee before they surrounded him.</p><p>'Aw crap.' He thought as one came in to attack. He successfully blocked the club but felt his body rattle from the amount of force behind the attack, forcing him back and into another monster's ax. Ichigo narrowly dodged, getting a gash on his shoulder in the process, and whacked the creature in the head with his practice spear. The weapon held and stunned the beast... but only for a few seconds before it turned a glare at the hybrid with all the other green creatures jumping at him. Ichigo tensed his body in the hope that it'd defend against the attack coming from all around him, getting a familiar feeling throughout his being as the weapons struck him. He felt the pounding of every club, ax, and a few blades, but the sounds of metal and wood cracking and breaking confused both the monsters and the hybrid himself.</p><p>'What the?' Ichigo thought as he looked at his body, seeing his veins glowing a pale blue. 'My Blut? But how?' He wondered as the monsters tossed away their broken gear in favor of attempting to pummel the hybrid with their bare hands. 'Questions for later.' His veins went from blue to red as he attacked again, letting loose a slightly feral smile. His first move was to thrust his spear into the gut of the first green creature in front of him, slamming into the thing's gut and throwing it back from the force of the attack before shifting into a spinning sweep. The shaft struck a few shins and ankles before some of the others jumped over the spear and onto his body, effectively burying him in their group before punching, kicking, and biting at Ichigo. The hybrid felt a sharp tearing as some of the attacks caused a few fractures in his ribs, arms, and legs, as well a fangs piercing through his flesh and tearing before he shifted his Blut back to defense, breaking a few monster teeth in the process before some of them attempted to rip him apart limb by limb. As they attempted this, Ichigo took the chance to shift his defense back to offense. With his enhanced strength, he threw the creatures grasping his arms into each other before kicking off the rest. Once freed, he summoned enough Reishi to his hand to replicate the Khyber blade of Zangetsu's old form before he got his real Zanpakuto, scaring the beasts with the sudden appearance of the sword before five of them were instantly decapitated.</p><p>“Wanna start running... crap.” Ichigo was saying before realizing he was using a sword. A hasty visualization allowed him to change it into a spear similar to the Zanpakuto of one of his allies, Ikkaku Madarame's Hozukimaru. The shaft was black steel with a single edge khyber blade at the end. “There we g- and they're gone.” The hybrid groaned as he relaxed, letting the aches and fatigue finally register as he dropped to his knees in pain. As he did a red light shot above him, cutting the blade from his spear. He glanced over to where the light landed and found one of Scathach's red spears with a note attached. Slowly, he forced himself to the polearm, grunting with pain as his slow healing undid the damage, before reaching the note.</p><p>“Spears only. Last warning.” It read, making Ichigo look up to the castle tower Scathach said was his destination, realizing that she was watching him the entire time. Both his Reishi spear and Scathach's own dissipated soon after that, leaving Ichigo with just the practice spear and Rune Magic book. Knowing that it'll take him a while to get back into fighting shape, he took out the book and started to study its contents.</p><p>(Hours Later)</p><p>Whether it was night or not mattered little to the hybrid, he only cared about sating his hunger now. He spent hours researching the book, working to memorize the contents but as straightforward as Rune Magic seemed, it quickly revealed itself to be something far more complicated. Scathach was thorough in her notes about how the runes had to be written and what they could end up doing if any mistake was made, creating a new Kido spell was easier than Rune Magic. He spent so much time studying that he was only aware of his hunger when his stomach started making a loud rumble and the sharp pain of an empty stomach, prompting him to go out and hunt for his first meal in the Shadowlands.</p><p>Fortunately having embraced his Hollow side meant he also embraced his instincts as a predator, those instincts being his main tool in tracking down his prey along with managing to use his ability as a Quincy to manipulate Reishi to give him a psuedo Pesquisa, acting as a sonar to search for viable prey. With that he found some beast of great size and quickly but carefully stalked his way after it until he found his quarry. He was shocked when he found his target, expecting the beasts of the Shadowlands to be horrific and nightmarish. While the boar ahead of him was certainly a demonic sight; fur like shadow and fire, skin like plate armor, a mouth full of sharp yellow teeth and two massive curved metallic tusks jutting from its bottom jaw, standing about as tall as a bus, the boar itself was downright normal compared to most Hollows he had fought. That said, he could still sense that the boar itself was still a powerful beast and the strength Ichigo could rely on at the time was very limited.</p><p>The hybrid took cover behind a large boulder once the beast seemed to notice something was off and began studying the beast as much as he could before attempting to create a spear to hunt it with. The  metallic skin would be the biggest obstacle, but he hoped he could surround the resulting pole arm with enough highly dense vibrating Reishi to cut through it. As he visualized this, he created another katana, causing the hybrid to curse at the set-back. Looking down at the sword the thought of a naginata popped into his head. As he reached for the katana hilt it began to extend until it was five feet long with the curved blade becoming slightly thicker as the whole weapon became seven feet in length. Ichigo didn't have much more time to study his newly constructed naginata as the boar let out this demonic squeal before the ground started shaking.</p><p>“Shit!” The hybrid cursed as he flashed away with Hirenkyaku, just as the boar smashed through the boulder Ichigo was hiding behind. Ichigo circled around the boar, causing the beast to try and look for him, and charged in with a swipe at the creature's hindquarters. Ichigo had trained for much of his life to master the way of the sword and the bow, treating both weapons as an extension of his own being. This, coupled with honed instincts, allowed him to make sure he didn't accidentally cut or stab himself with his Reishi naginata. There was a big difference between the sword and the pole arm and Ichigo wasn't going to be automatically proficient at it. His best moves at this point were swings and thrusts, anything more advanced was beyond his current skill. The naginata blade slammed into the back of the boar's right hind knee, causing it to buckle but failing to cut through the metal skin.</p><p>'Damn, the blade's too dull.' Ichigo thought, Cursing the fact he hadn't practiced Reishi construction after getting his actual Zanpakuto, while the boar quickly turned around and slammed its head into the hybrid. Ichigo was sent flying and landed on his back while the boar turned to directly face him before charging again. Ichigo got to his feet just as the boar closed the distance, only having enough time to brace himself with Blut Vene and tanking the beast's charge, catching both tusks and tearing a trench in the ground as he was forced back. The hybrid shifted his defense to offense and began to slowly push back against the monster, right as a flash of red hit the boar in the side. The boar shuddered for a moment and then dropped dead with Ichigo watching the life drain from its eyes.</p><p>“It's been a while. Hasn't it, Ichigo?” The hybrid turned to his side, finding a blue haired man with a ponytail and crimson red eyes wearing rough hunting armor that covered his left arm in heavy armor and pauldrons on his shoulders. “Since the Quincy War, right?” Ichigo smiled at seeing his fellow disciple and comrade.</p><p>“It's good to see you again Cu Chulainn.” Hours passed as the two made camp, Ichigo making the fire with Rune magic and Cu preparing the boar for cooking. Ichigo drew a circle and drew a Kenaz Rune(ᚲ) in the center. The Rune itself meant 'torch' and represented knowledge or controlled fire. Without any wood in this desolate land of death, the Rune was their only source of fire and only after much trial and error did the hybrid manage to get it to a steady cooking heat. “At least I can make a fire.” Ichigo sighed as he dropped to his haunches, stretching out his tight and aching muscles. A rather unfamiliar feeling for his physical body but the weakness Rune and seal Scathach had carved into him brought it back in force.</p><p>“Having trouble with Runes huh?” Cu asked as he came over with the boar's two hindquarters, both free of hair and skin to reveal the tender meat beneath the armor. “I know what that's like. My advice is to keep it as simple as you can for now, more Runes just means more room for error.” He said before taking out a long metal pole and tying the legs to it with an enchanted thread. “Also, that wasn't the weapon master left you with.”</p><p>“I know, but thought something with a blade would be more useful.” The hybrid answered, pulling out the spear Scathach left him with. Cu gestured for Ichigo to hand it over, which he did. Cu then untied the cloth bandages around the head to reveal a gleaming silver colored blade about a foot long and three inches wide. Ichigo was startled that he didn't bother looking any further than an initial glance at the spear Scathach gave him.</p><p>“She's a brutal task master Ichigo, not merciless.” The more experienced spearman said as he returned Ichigo's weapon. “Looks like the meat won't be done for a while.”</p><p>“I know, but a slow heat is better for co-” Ichigo was saying, studying the spear and wondering how he missed the fact that it was a proper weapon, when Cu suddenly attacked. Ichigo never dropped his guard anymore though which allowed him to dodge the sudden thrust from Chulainn. If Ichigo had to reference his past, Cu's sudden presence felt very similar to when Yamamoto gave every captain in the Gotei the all-clear to attack Ichigo in any way they saw fit. Often it was a straightforward affair, testing their skills with the blade and martial arts, but there was the occasional attempt at assassination just to keep him on his toes. Frankly, Ichigo was expecting something like this to happen.</p><p>“You never relaxed even once.” Chulainn accused before Ichigo slammed his foot into the Irishman's chest, sending him flying back with a Blut enhanced kick. Cu Chulainn landed on his feet and donned a savage smile as he pulled out another spear of crimson red, though this one was lacking the bloodthirsty aura of his usual Gae Bolg. “Master encouraged me to attack you whenever I wanted, and I've been itching for a rematch. Though, I would prefer fighting you at your best.” Ichigo reached out and thousands of Reishi threads manifested and connected to his spear, pulling it to the hybrid who took what felt to be the most natural stance with the spear. As an experienced lancer Cu thought it was a decent copy of another spearman but lacking in the ease of experience; holding the shaft too tightly to allow for quick and seamless changes to the way he used it and still a bit stiff in his stance, almost like Ichigo was trying to get used to a new limb he just discovered. But the Hound was still familiar with Ichigo's ability as a warrior and what he lacked in skill, he made up for in speed and strength. Cu Chulainn was overjoyed to find Ichigo retained some of his abilities despite what Scathach did.</p><p>“So, any rules or advice?” Ichigo asked while Cu got back on his feet.</p><p>“Well, your stance-” he started before raising his spear to block Ichigo's swing when the hybrid disappeared in a burst of speed, “COULD USE A LITTLE WORK!” He managed to get out before the force of the blow sent him flying again, but he quickly regained his footing just as Ichigo flashed in front of him again with his spear poised to strike. The thrusts were fast but sloppy, something Cu was easily able to parry and then twist the Shinigami's spear out of his hands. As Ichigo felt the spear leave his hands, he coated his body in Blut Vene and reached out as Cu's spear aimed for his throat. The blade sparked against his hand before he took a firm hold at the base of the blade, moving it just enough to graze against his neck before throwing his free hand into Cu's face. The Hound's response was to throw his head against Ichigo's knuckles, letting out a loud crack as the hybrid's knuckles broke against the Cu's head.</p><p>“That... was dumb.” He groaned out before throwing his own punch into Ichigo's face, getting the hybrid to release his spear and thus freed up the weapon to swing at Ichigo again. Ichigo flashed over to his spear, kicking it up and catching it in midair, ready for the next clash and finding Cu Chulainn next to the fire, studying the meat. “Looks like another five before they're done, but they should be flipped over. Ichigo, can you do that? I'm gonna sleep this off.” He said before falling back with blood leaking from his forehead. Ichigo walked over to the unconscious spearman, looking over the sleeping Cu, flipped over the cooking boar meat, and then pulled out the book of Rune magic Scathach gave him.</p><p>“Let's see... I think the Uruz Rune(ᚢ) would work best here.” Ichigo decided, using his own broken hand as a test subject and drew the Rune. The Uruz was a Rune for healing and physical health as well as courage and endurance. Ichigo watched as his healing accelerated in response to the Rune's power and when his knuckles were restored, he could do the same for Cu. Five minutes later, he let the Hound continue his nap and enjoyed the roasted boar legs by himself.</p><p>(Summit: Three days later)</p><p>The rest of the climb up the mountain continued in much the same manner; Ichigo would spend hours practicing thrusts and slashes with his spear until it felt more natural in his hands and less like he was fumbling about with a pointy stick, another set of hours reading and studying up on the book of Runes he had, occasionally fighting off monsters like goblins, demonic boars, these floating eyeball things, and occasionally Cu Chulainn himself. The last one he didn't mind so much since, after they fought, Cu would then tutor Ichigo in more advanced spells and spear techniques. Eventually he ended up taking so much time practicing and studying that he was only halfway up the mountain by the final day of Scathach's deadline, the Shadow Queen nearly impaling his leg with a spear with a reminder that he was running out of time. </p><p>He would've gotten there sooner but when he tried using Hirenkyaku to rush the rest of the way up the mountain, Scathach would respond with a barrage of spells and large spears aiming to either disable or outright kill him. It was getting hard to tell the difference at this point. So after three days of fighting monsters, studying Runes, practicing with the spear, and getting a total of six hours of sleep in those three days, Ichigo made it to the top where the Queen of Dun Scaith waited with almost no time to spare. As such, the very first thing he did upon reaching the top was to nearly pass out before widening his stance and stabbing himself in the foot for an adrenaline boost. Ready to battle among the black iron and stone courtyard of the dark castle of Dun Scaith, surrounded by the black walls and grand towers.</p><p>“Ready for my test,” Ichigo panted out, steely resolve set in his eyes, “Master Scathach.” The Shadow Queen smiled at her latest student, responding with-</p><p>“Five minute break. Get a drink or something.” She said as she walked away, leaving Ichigo to gawk in shock and annoyance before falling flat on his face and falling asleep. Four minutes later, Scathach returned with a mug of ale in one hand with a spear in the other, finding Ichigo still resting. He still had some time, so she threw a spear into the back of his knee, making him cry out in pain. “Time's up. Draw me Fehu(ᚠ) and explain its meaning.” Ichigo glared at the woman but obliged, drawing the Rune in the dirt.</p><p>“Fehu(ᚠ)... that pertains to cattle, meaning property and wealth.” The answer seemed to please the ancient warrior maiden, but this test was not over.</p><p>“Uruz(ᚢ).” She ordered and again, Ichigo drew the symbol from memory. This time on his injured leg.</p><p>“Aurochs, used to symbol structure, health, and solidarity.” The hybrid explained as his healing accelerated.</p><p>“That's one you've become quite familiar with. Kenaz(ᚲ).”</p><p>“Torch, wisdom, illumination, hearth, I used it to light up the nights and cook my meals.” Scathach nodded in approval.</p><p>“Thurisaz(ᚦ).”</p><p>“Giants, meant to invoke strength and power akin to Thor's hammer.</p><p>“Ansuz(ᚨ).”</p><p>“Order, to bring order or to restore order. Like destroying something and starting anew.”</p><p>“Raidho(ᚱ).”</p><p>“Symbolizes a wagon, meaning traveling and freedom.”</p><p>“Gebu(ᚷ ).”</p><p>“It means 'gift' but can imply sacrifice or fair exchange.”</p><p>“Wunjo(ᚹ).”</p><p>“Joy and harmony, I can use that to fix what's broken.”</p><p>“Haglaz(ᚺ).”</p><p>“Embodies hail and means destruction and catastrophe.”</p><p>“Nauthiz(ᚾ).”</p><p>“Necessity, can be used to hold something together.”</p><p>“Isa(ᛁ).”</p><p>“Ice, embodies stillness and serenity.”</p><p>“Yera(ᛃ).”</p><p>“Year, or yearly cycles like the seasons and harvest.”</p><p>“Eihwaz(ᛇ).”</p><p>“Yew, connected to the tree Yggdrasil, and pertains to timelessness or immortality. Definitely a preservation or longevity asset.</p><p>“Perthro(ᛈ).”</p><p>“The unknown, used to interpret fate and fortunates.”</p><p>“Algiz(ᛉ).”</p><p>“Means Elk and can be often used as a defensive spell against hidden dangers like poison or assassins.”</p><p>“Sowilo(ᛊ, there's another version, but it refuses to work with me).”</p><p>“The sun, a stronger fire Rune than I needed at the time.” That said, he did think about how he might use it with Kagutsuchi.</p><p>“Tiwaz(ᛏ).”</p><p>“Justice, named after the Nordic god Tyr. I can see it being used to judge a person's crimes.</p><p>“Berkano(ᛒ).”</p><p>“Connected to the birch tree and goddess, following the cycle of life and death. Cu mentioned he used it for tracking.”</p><p>“Ehwaz(ᛖ).”</p><p>“Horse, the contrast of mind and body, can strengthen objects.</p><p>“Mannaz(ᛗ)”</p><p>“Mankind, embodying all aspects of humanity.”</p><p>“Laguz(ᛚ).”</p><p>“It means water but refers to the subconscious and imagination.”</p><p>“Inguz(ᛜ/ᛝ).”</p><p>“Seeds, separation and isolation.”</p><p>“Dagaz(ᛞ).”</p><p>“The day, meaning awakenings and enlightenment.</p><p>“Othala(ᛟ).”</p><p>“Inheritance, drawing power from one's home and ancestry.” Having gone through the entire Runic alphabet, Scathach applauded Ichigo's study of the letters and their meaning.</p><p>“Very good. You've managed to keep track of each Rune.” Ichigo felt a sense of pride, completing the hard part of his test. “Now, are you ready?” Ichigo grabbed his spear and got ready for battle.</p><p>“Yes master.” Scathach looked surprised before laughing. “Is... is this not the next test?”</p><p>“I didn't say I was giving you another test Ichigo.” She answered, doubling over while laughing some more.</p><p>“I'm guessing it's been a while?” The hybrid asked, feeling a little uncomfortable while Scathach got up and stood in front of him.</p><p>“Yes. Yes it has. Now, what I want is for you to do it again.” She said while smiling.</p><p>“Do whaOPH!” He said before receiving an empowered kick to the stomach from Scathach, briefly seeing the Thurisaz(ᚦ) and Ehwaz(ᛖ) on her shoe before being sent flying off the mountain summit.</p><p>“YOU HAVE THREE DAYS! CLIMB BACK UP!” She shouted as Ichigo disappeared into the distance. “That was enjoyable.” The Shadow Queen said, walking back to her castle and passing Cu Chulainn along the way.</p><p>“Don't you think that was a bit harsh master?” The Hound asked as Scathach kept walking.</p><p>“This is just the conditioning.” She said in a darker tone. “If he can survive this, then he may survive what I'll personally put him through.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Runic Alphabet:<br/>Fehu(ᚠ):Cattle, meaning property and wealth.</p><p>Uruz(ᚢ):Aurochs, used to symbol structure, health, and solidarity.</p><p>Kenaz(ᚲ):Torch, wisdom, illumination, hearth.</p><p>Thurisaz(ᚦ):Giants, meant to invoke strength and power akin to Thor's hammer.</p><p>Ansuz(ᚨ):Order, to bring order or to restore order. Like destroying something and starting anew.</p><p>Raidho(ᚱ):Symbolizes a wagon, meaning traveling and freedom.</p><p>Gebu(ᚷ ):It means 'gift' but can imply sacrifice or fair exchange.</p><p>Wunjo(ᚹ):Joy and harmony, I can use that to fix what's broken.</p><p>Haglaz(ᚺ):Embodies hail and means destruction and catastrophe.</p><p>Nauthiz(ᚾ):Necessity, can be used to hold something together.</p><p>Isa(ᛁ):Ice, embodies stillness and serenity.</p><p>Yera(ᛃ):Year, or yearly cycles like the seasons and harvest.</p><p>Eihwaz(ᛇ):Yew, connected to the tree Yggdrasil, and pertains to timelessness or immortality.</p><p>Perthro(ᛈ):The unknown, used to interpret fate and fortunes</p><p>Algiz(ᛉ):Means Elk and can be often used as a defensive spell against hidden dangers like poison or assassins</p><p>Sowilo(ᛊ, there's another version, but it refuses to work with me):The sun, a stronger fire Rune</p><p>Tiwaz(ᛏ):Justice, named after the Nordic god Tyr.</p><p>Berkano(ᛒ):Connected to the birch tree and goddess, following the cycle of life and death.</p><p>Ehwaz(ᛖ):Horse, the contrast of mind and body, can strengthen objects.</p><p>Mannaz(ᛗ):Mankind, embodying all aspects of humanity.</p><p>Laguz(ᛚ):It means water but refers to the subconscious and imagination.</p><p>Inguz(ᛜ/ᛝ):Seeds, separation and isolation.</p><p>Dagaz(ᛞ):The day, meaning awakenings and enlightenment.</p><p>Othala(ᛟ):Inheritance, drawing power from one's home and ancestry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>